


Fino alle radici

by raxilia_running



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Shounen-ai, Slice of Life, Spoilers, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4430807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Chiedetelo a Trafalgar Law.</em><br/><em>Chiedetegli quand’è che si è accorto che gli piaceva Monkey D. Rufy.</em><br/><em>Vi risponderà che state farneticando e, comunque, non sono affari vostri. Poi vi mostrerà il dito medio e sparirà nel primo vicolo disponibile, perché – piuttosto che parlare della sua vita privata – preferisce andare a trovare Doflamingo Donquijote in galera e portargli le arance (anche se dubita che lo farebbero scendere fino a quel livello di Impel Down).</em><br/><em>E poi è una domanda senza senso. Andiamo, è un pirata impegnato, non ha tempo da perdere dietro simili quisquilie. Non se lo ricorda e non gli interessa, fine della storia.</em><br/><em>Naturalmente vi sta mentendo.</em><br/><em>Trafalgar Law è uno che difficilmente dimentica i particolari delle persone che gli hanno cambiato la vita e, no, non ha scordato il momento in cui la consapevolezza di una fortissima simpatia per il futuro Re dei pirati gli ha trapassato il cuore da parte a parte, come uno dei fili taglientissimi del suo ex-patrigno.</em><br/>Dieci slice of life sui dieci momenti in cui il rapporto fra Law e Rufy è nato, è cresciuto e poi è cambiato, fino a diventare un'alleanza di tipo ben poco piratesco...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fino alle radici

**Author's Note:**

> Vi ricordate quando dicevo che la mia ultima fic era un mostro? Mentivo. QUESTA one-shot è un mostro. In realtà neanche è una one-shot in tutto e per tutto. È stata pensata come un pezzo unico, perché mostra lo svolgimento del rapporto fra Law e Rufy da quando si incontrano a Sabaody, fino a quando finiscono assieme, ma è un susseguirsi di missing moments e slices of life più o meno lunghe (e non tutte di tono comico/fluff). Quindi potete anche decidere di leggere la one-shot in dieci comodi pezzi più bonus e fermarvi quando siete stanchi. Avverto che tutto quello che succede dal post-Dressrosa in poi è naturalmente pura invenzione mia. So benissimo che le cose non andranno in questo modo e neanche avrei la forza di immaginarmi tutti gli sviluppi della trama di OP. È tutta "What... if?", sempre sia lodato il mio avvertimento preferito dopo "AU". Adesso passiamo alle cose serie, però. Lo spunto per questa fic me l'ha dato **[questa fanart](http://raxilia5running.tumblr.com/post/120690004001/greecehk-ask-lawlu-law-i-dont)** e da lì a cascata si è originato tutto il resto. Il gesto con cui Law conficca la spada nell'assito di legno della nave, nel terzo episodio della shot, è accaduto, a giudicare dal fatto che la spada era conficcata a fianco a Rufy in una vignetta. Sempre Tumblr mi ha fornito la spiegazione del significato di questo gesto (tho, non trovo il post originale, dannazione). Le frasi in codice che usano Nico Robin e Law durante la loro conversazione lumacofonica sono pescate da poesie di John Keats, di cui avevo una raccolta a casa (e di cui sono anche abbastanza fissata). "Sillylandia" è un omaggio agli episodi delle "Silly Symphonies" prodotti dalla Disney ai bei tempi andati, in particolar modo a **[questo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SRB2YlQOSBI)**. Per quanto riguarda il colore degli occhi di Law e Robin, non mi sono basata sulla colorazione dell'anime ma su quella delle color del manga (sì, sono fissata su ste robe *piange*). Per le traslitterazioni di nomi e titoli mi sono basata sulle traduzioni italiane e non su quelle delle scan. Oh, poi è spoiler, naturalmente. E, niente. Avevo cominciato questa fic in modo innocuo ed è uscita fuori un'epopea degna de "I Promessi Sposi", ho shippato duro tutti con tutti e adesso voglio sapere da Oda com'è che Law ha incontrato Bepo, perché voglio troppo bene a quell'orso. E Rufy e Law sono troppo stupidi e belli e dolci e scemi e dovrò tornare a scrivere su di loro, assolutamente. Per intanto buona (spero) lettura. Questa fic la dedico a mia sorella, con cui si è progettato in un momento di scazzo l'ultimo episodio, che poi è un omake, una bonus track, una roba stupidissima che ci dovevo mettere e basta. E a [assassin-panda](http://assassin-panda.livejournal.com/) che ha pazientemente aspettato per giorni che le pubblicassi la favoletta della buonanotte. E l'ho fatto! Ma a un orario talmente tardo che mi sa che è crollata. *piange via*

_Yo te llevo dentro, hasta la raíz_  
(Io ti porto dentro, fino alla radice)  
_Y, por más que crezca, vas a estar aquí_  
(E, per quanto io cresca, tu resti qui)  
_Aunque yo me oculte tras la montaña_  
(Sebbene mi nasconda dietro la montagna)  
_Y encuentre un campo lleno de caña_  
(E incontri un campo pieno di canne)  
_No habrá manera, mi rayo de luna_  
(Non c’è modo, mio raggio di luna)  
_Que tú te vayas_  
(Che tu te ne vada)  
_**(Natalia Lafourcade | Hasta la Raìz)**_

**#1: In partenza – Something in the water**

_Give me nights of solitude, red wine just a glass or two_  
_Reclined in a hammock on a balmy evening_  
_I'll pretend that it's nothing that's skipping my heart when I think of you_  
_Thinking of me babe I'm crazy over you_  
_**(Brooke Fraser | Something in the water)**_

Chiedetelo a Trafalgar Law.

Chiedetegli quand’è che si è accorto che gli piaceva Monkey D. Rufy.

Vi risponderà che state farneticando e, comunque, non sono affari vostri. Poi vi mostrerà il dito medio e sparirà nel primo vicolo disponibile, perché – piuttosto che parlare della sua vita privata – preferisce andare a trovare Doflamingo Donquijote in galera e portargli le arance (anche se dubita che lo farebbero scendere fino a quel livello di Impel Down).

E poi è una domanda senza senso. Andiamo, è un pirata impegnato, non ha tempo da perdere dietro simili quisquilie. Non se lo ricorda e non gli interessa, fine della storia.

Naturalmente vi sta mentendo.

Trafalgar Law è uno che difficilmente dimentica i particolari delle persone che gli hanno cambiato la vita e, no, non ha scordato il momento in cui la consapevolezza di una fortissima simpatia per il futuro Re dei pirati gli ha trapassato il cuore da parte a parte, come uno dei fili taglientissimi del suo ex-patrigno.

«Bepo, facciamo armi e bagagli e part… ma cosa!?».

Per poco Law non sbatte la faccia contro un palo e maledice sentitamente chi decide di preferire l’illuminazione a terra a quella sospesa, in una città dove i lampioni spuntano come funghi nel sottobosco marcio.

Il fatto che abbia voltato la testa di scatto e si sia scordato del resto del mondo che lo circonda è solo una casualità, la colpa resta dei lampioni. E dell’imbecille che ha deciso di appiccicare proprio lì, su quel muro, a tre passi dal suddetto lampione, la taglia di Monkey D. Rufy. Chi è il pazzo che sorride come se fosse a un luna park, mentre lo stanno fotografando per un manifesto da ricercato dal Governo Mondiale? Si fosse prodotto in una di quelle pose da fighetto da quattro soldi, con lo sguardo da finto pirata tenebroso che vuole conquistare il mondo, lo avrebbe ignorato con un’alzata di spalle.

Ma quel sorriso…

Law ha un brutto problema di imprinting con i sorrisi. Bruttissimo. E il sorriso di Rufy è caldo e soffice, come quei panini appena sfornati che lui detesta tanto, e sincero, in un modo che gli riporta alla mente immagini che lo strappano in due, tirato fra una vampata improvvisa d’affetto e il calore bruciante di una ferita che non si è mai davvero rimarginata.

«Ma guarda che stronzo… Trecento milioni di berry, eh? Ma chi si crede di essere?» borbotta, strappando la carta dal muro in un colpo solo e stringendola fra le dita lunghe e intarsiate in un moto di dispetto.

«Capitano!» esclama Bepo, sobbalzando a quel gesto improvviso, e si avvicina, fino a sporgersi sulla sua spalla per occhieggiare cos’è che ha attirato l’interesse del suo Capitano.

«Oh, è una delle Supernove! Non ti arrabbiare, Capitano, anche se la sua taglia vale cento milioni in più, tu sei il più forte!» lo consola Bepo, toccandogli la schiena con la grossa zampa pelosa, nella falsa convinzione che sia il numero stampato sul manifesto ad aver provocato quella reazione improvvisa.

Law non risponde, non subito, e il suo sguardo dorato resta fisso sul sorriso a trentadue denti che brilla letteralmente di luce propria, persino attraverso qualcosa di tanto statico come una semplice fotografia. Aggrotta le sopracciglia e un moto d’indignazione cresce dal petto, fino a costringerlo a scuotere il capo, per liberarsi di quell’impressione malsana che lo ha afferrato all’improvviso, minacciando di comprimergli lo stomaco e il cuore contro il cardias e farli collassare in un’assurda melassa appiccicosa.

«Oh, di quello ne sono sicuro. Anzi, è proprio il caso di fare tappa al più presto per l’Arcipelago Sabaody. Dobbiamo dimostrare a questi novellini chi è che comanda» esclama col suo fare più sbruffone, mentre un sorrisetto saccente gli solleva gli angoli delle labbra sottili, e Bepo al suo fianco annuisce con convinzione.

In fondo per quelle maledette isole dovranno passarci comunque e lui ‘sto pazzo col cappello di paglia vuole incontrarlo.

Anche solo per spaccargli la faccia, così la smette di ridere, buffone!

**#2: Sabaody – Sometimes**

_They call us crazy early birds_  
_Too early never hurts_  
_Warmth is not as dangerous as_  
_As dangerous as those words_  
_**(Hooverphonics | Sometimes)**_

Questo non ditelo a Trafalgar Law ma la prima cosa che Monkey D. Rufy ha notato di lui è stata…

«E tu chi sei? E soprattutto, che ci fa qui un orso?».

Eh già.

Insomma, non fate quelle facce.

Ti trovi davanti un colossale orso bianco, bipede e vestito di tutto punto, che fa parte di una ciurma pirata, cosa fai, non ti emozioni? Non te le fai, due domandine?

Ok, lui ha pur sempre una renna antropomorfa fra i suoi ma _un orso parlante, ragazzi_.

«Ma tu sei… Trafalgar Law! Rufy, questo tizio è un pirata».

Poi le parole di Robin lo riscuotono e i suoi occhi si soffermano sul cappello bianco, chiazzato come il manto di una mucca, che il tipo strambo che lo ha richiamato indossa. Sta quasi per chiedergli se sa muggire pure lui, quando il suo sguardo cade sul paio di occhi, segnati da occhiaie scure come le macchie di un panda, che fanno a malapena capolino di sotto l’ombra della tesa del cappello.

Sono occhi tristi, come il ghigno ostinatamente sarcastico che quel Tra-coso gli rivolge. Rufy è uno specialista di quelle cose ma non saprebbe né avrebbe voglia di spiegare come fa, a capire quando il suo interlocutore gli sta nascondendo qualcosa, e quel tipo ha parecchi segreti da celare sotto il cappello.

Rufy vorrebbe pure fargli qualche domandina, stuzzicarlo un po’ con la punta del dito, per vedere se reagisce o è tutto un pezzo di ghiaccio come vuole dare ostentatamente a vedere. Però non c’è tempo, glielo ricorda anche il quasi-sconosciuto che ha nella ciurma un _fantastico orso parlante_.

C’è da dire che Tra-coso Law la sua attenzione l’ha attirata, anche se si dà un po’ troppe arie per i suoi gusti.

«Certo che voi due avete poteri veramente strambi!».

Fa anche a pezzi le persone, ma non con spargimenti di sangue, tutto il contrario, li stacca come i pezzettini di un puzzle. La cosa lo diverte ma non può fermarsi a pensarci. La situazione precipita così velocemente attorno a lui – e troppe cose brutte tutte assieme si susseguono in uno spazio di tempo decisamente ristretto – che Rufy deve metterlo da parte, quel capitano misconosciuto.

Gli resta sempre la curiosità per il fenomenale orso parlante che fa mosse di Kung-fu.

Adorabile!

E poi vuole sapere a cosa gli serve, quella lunga spada che si porta su una spalla, se Tra-coso Law può affettare i nemici semplicemente usando i poteri del suo frutto.

Sì, se mai lo re-incontrerà, Rufy vuole fargli un sacco di domande.

Se le risposte saranno interessanti, potrebbe persino chiedergli di diventare suo amico, chissà!

**#3: Marineford – I can’t promise I will heal you (but if you want to I will try)**

_The past is done_  
_We've been betrayed_  
_It's true_  
_Someone said the truth will out_  
_I believe without a doubt, in you_  
_**(Robbie Williams | Eternity)**_

«Che macello».

Law sospira, tirandosi indietro e lanciando un’altra, lunga occhiata allo spettacolo che ha davanti: c’è troppo sangue in giro ed è già un miracolo che il gruppo sanguigno del suo paziente sia abbastanza comune da aver potuto effettuare una trasfusione senza problemi. Non è quella la sua maggiore preoccupazione al momento, però.

Ha appena finito di ricucirgli il petto: il cuore di Monkey D. Rufy è in uno stato per cui qualunque essere umano normale sarebbe morto sul posto. Dev’essere merito del potere del suo frutto, se quel muscolo striato è così elastico da essersi sfilacciato, fino a raggiungere il punto estremo di rottura, ma riuscire a rimanere tutto intero.

D’altronde lui lo sa fin troppo bene, cosa significa avere il cuore crepato in più punti. Deve ringraziare il pudore e l’estrema misericordia di chi gli ha dato più amore di quanto crede di meritarsi, se gli è stata risparmiata una scena che, molto probabilmente, lo avrebbe ridotto nello stato in cui ora versa il giovane Capitano pirata.

«Sei stato molto gentile a salvarlo, Capitano».

Bepo, che sia benedetta la sua dolcezza, mormora alle sue spalle con un filo di voce appena udibile, per non disturbare un sonno farmacologico da cui Cappello di Paglia non potrebbe risvegliarsi comunque. Law afferra un rotolo di bende e replica, continuando a dargli le spalle: «Ci sono volte in cui solo la gentilezza può salvarti la vita, Bepo».

Non c’è il solito sarcasmo da istrice ad appuntire le sue parole, né Law fa nulla per darsi un tono. Non è assolutamente il momento di scherzare. Non c’è esitazione nelle mosse con cui benda il torso martoriato di Rufy ma calcolatissima delicatezza, perché quel corpo prostrato dal dolore gli pare debba spezzarsi da un momento all’altro.

Vorrebbe quasi dirglielo, quando sarà sveglio, che capisce benissimo come si sente, perché lui sa. Ha già provato la scottante sensazione d’impotenza che ti dà non poter aiutare una persona che ami, vedere chi per te è stato tutta la famiglia che hai perso tanto tempo prima, _il tuo intero mondo_ , scapparti via dalle mani, mentre te ne stai inerme a sentirlo morire e il tuo cuore si trasforma in una massa sanguinolenta di sofferenza acida e urticante, che ti consuma la gola e ti si arrampica su per il naso, togliendoti pure il respiro.

Bepo lo aiuta a girare le bende con estrema precisione, per rimettere assieme tutti i pezzi che Monkey D. Rufy va perdendo nel coma misericordioso in cui si è rinchiuso, pur di riuscire a dimenticare, almeno per il breve tratto di pochissime ore.

Più di quello lui non può fare.

È bravo a giocare coi corpi delle persone ma i loro cuori… quella è tutta un’altra storia. Trafalgar Law è stato incapace di rimettere assieme tutti i frammenti del proprio, polverizzato dalla cattiveria di chi per troppa avidità ha avvelenato tutto ciò che è riuscito a toccare, figurarsi se può anche solo immaginare di risolvere i problemi di qualcun altro.

E poi Monkey D. Rufy neanche lo conosce e avrebbe tutto il diritto di mandarlo a quel paese, se pretendesse di fargli da confidente. A Law non piace che gli altri si impiccino dei suoi affari personali e suppone che valga lo stesso anche nel caso opposto. Non è lui quello dei grandi sorrisi splendenti né degli abbracci fiduciosi. Vuole bene alla sua ciurma ma è un affetto concentrato e purissimo che centellina nei gesti e nel rispetto che dimostra loro. Non è ciò di cui ha bisogno adesso il suo paziente più problematico.

«Adesso vai pure, Bepo. Riposati un po’, io ti raggiungerò fra poco, devo controllare ancora alcuni parametri vitali» ingiunge al suo Secondo, che annuisce senza protestare e si dirige verso la porta, ondeggiando mesto.

«Sei un avversario che preferirei non avere, Monkey D. Rufy. Non a queste condizioni» sospira, mentre la porta si chiude alle sue spalle e lui se ne resta da solo, le mani appoggiate sul tavolaccio di legno che fa da tavolo operatorio, a fissare il corpo inerte che respira debolmente sotto il suo sguardo clinico.

Gli sfiora la fronte con le dita lunghe e sente la pelle scottare di una febbre che potrebbe consumarlo nel giro di una notte. Più medicine di quelle che già gli ha somministrato, però, proprio non può dargliene.

«Spero solo che tu resti il combattente che hai dimostrato di essere finora, perché… credimi, dovrai lottare parecchio, quando riprenderai coscienza» conclude e non capisce bene neanche lui se si stia rivolgendo a Rufy o a un se stesso che si è perso già da anni nelle nebbie dei suoi ricordi.

Alla fine sfila la Kikoku dal fodero scuro e la pianta, in un colpo netto, di fianco al corpo del giovane Capitano senza più una ciurma.

Di una cosa è sicuro: non ha mai nutrito tanto rispetto per qualcuno, da undici anni a questa parte.

E poi c’è la tristezza, pensa afferrando un asciugamano e sfregandosi le mani.

C’è quell’affinità unilaterale che lo lega suo malgrado a quel ragazzo, che fino a qualche settimana sorrideva dal manifesto che tiene ancora ripiegato in un cassetto della sua scrivania di bordo. È qualcosa che preferirebbe non provare, perché gli crepa il cuore in modi a cui pensava di essersi ormai assuefatto.

«Il mondo fa schifo» si dice fra sé e sé, gettando l’asciugamano da parte, se riesce a maciullare con tanta cura persino la volontà del più sorridente degli stolti che abbia mai incontrato.

**#4: Amazon Lily – Save me from drowning in the sea**

_Everything I touched was golden_  
_Everything I loved got broken_  
_On the road to Mandalay_  
_Every mistake I've ever made_  
_Has been rehashed and then replayed_  
_As I got lost along the way_  
_**(Robbie Williams | The Road to Mandalay)**_

«Uh, dov’è andato quel pirata?».

«Se ti riferisci a Trafalgar Law, ha appena salpato le ancore. Dice che devi stare tranquillo ancora per due settimane…».

Rufy ci resta un po’ male. Si sente solo su quell’isola, anche se ci sono Boa e le Amazzoni, Jinbei e il vecchio Silver.

Ci resta male, perché una persona così gentile l’ha curato e non è nemmeno rimasta a prendersi i ringraziamenti. Credeva di essersi fatto un nuovo amico e lui ha davvero tanto, tanto bisogno dei suoi amici, in questo momento.

Per Rufy è un momento cruciale, una di quelle cesure che creano un “prima” e un “dopo” nella tua vita e sai già che “dopo” nulla sarà più lo stesso. La sua visione si è già sfalsata leggermente in avanti e non riesce ancora a mettere bene a fuoco il mondo che lo circonda. Prima gli sembrava che tutto fosse possibile, che ogni cosa potesse desiderare sarebbe ricaduta nel palmo della sua mano. Adesso ha scoperto che ci sono cose che nemmeno lui può fare: come salvare qualcuno che ha bisogno di lui o riportare in vita i morti.

Il calore delle lacrime di Ace e del suo ultimo abbraccio è ancora tutto lì, sullo sterno e contro la spalla e Rufy deve portarsi il pugno chiuso contro il petto, perché quell’impressione improvvisa minaccia di spezzargli di nuovo il cuore, questa volta irrimediabilmente.

Fa malissimo, più male che morire di fame, più male che avere i suoi amici lontano da lui e non poterli stringere forte e sospirare di sollievo, perché sono tutti sani e salvi. Fa così male che ringrazia di essere circondato da persone che vogliono aiutarlo, perché da solo sarebbe rimasto lì, a diventare un altro cadavere di fianco a quello già orribilmente squarciato di suo fratello.

Ecco, non sa cosa pensare di Tra-coso Law, in questo momento, se non che prova verso di lui un’immensa gratitudine. Avrebbe potuto lasciarlo a morire in quel di Marineford e sbarazzarsi di un concorrente pericoloso per la corsa allo One Piece.

Invece lo ha salvato.

E lo ha fatto senza nemmeno conoscerlo, praticamente sabotandosi da solo qualsiasi possibilità di raggiungere il suo obiettivo più facilmente. Dev’essere davvero una bella persona, qualcuno con tanta voglia di aiutare uno sconosciuto avversario.

Non ha mai avuto davvero il tempo di parlarci, tutto ciò che gli è rimasto di lui è l’impressione, incisa nel suo corpo incosciente, dei suoi polpastrelli scuri, che gli rimettono assieme il cuore e richiudono il suo corpo elastico e resistente, più di quanto la sua stazza esile non lasci supporre. E poi ci sono le ombre confuse delle sue mani sulla sua fronte, la sensazione di parole che deve avergli rivolto durante il coma indotto dall’operazione, ma sono frammenti troppo inconsistenti perché possa ricordarli nettamente. Gli hanno lasciato una sensazione di tiepida quiete addosso, però, ed è qualcosa che lo calma più di tutta la morfina iniettata per ammansire il dolore feroce che ruggisce nelle sue ferite ancora fresche e sanguinanti.

«Rufy… mangia ora più che puoi! Mangiare serve a sopravvivere!».

Ora Rufy lo sa che comincia la salita e che ci sarà moltissimo da lavorare, se vuole recuperare i suoi amici, quindi non ha tempo per pensarci su più di tanto.

Però adesso ne è sicuro al cento per cento: quando le re-incontrerà, vuole che Tra-comesichiama Law diventi suo amico.

È deciso.

**#5: Punk Hazard – You’re comin’ with me, the right time is always now**

_Is it any wonder why Princes & Kings_  
_Are clowns that caper in their sawdust rings_  
_And ordinary people that are like you and me_  
_We're the keepers of their destiny_  
_**(Oasis | Go let it out)**_

«Traffy, che fai, non lo mangi il pane?!».

Monkey D. Rufy gli sbatte una pagnotta intera sotto il naso e a lui per poco non spruzza il sakè fuori dal naso.

«Che schifo, no! Lo odio!» sbotta Trafalgar Law, inclinandosi all’indietro, e rischia di perdere l’equilibrio.

Punk Hazard è nel caos più assoluto. Gli sembra di stare nel mezzo del party più sconclusionato e pericoloso della sua vita e dire che ha sempre fatto attenzione a tenersi lontano dai bagordi, lui.

«Nessuno… gnam… odia il… gulp… pane!» bofonchia Rufy e si ficca tutta la pagnotta intera nella bocca, gonfiando le guance come il criceto ingordo che in fondo al cuore è, altro che scimmia.

Law è una persona posata, ha passato metà della sua vita a rifuggire qualsiasi tipo di eccesso, e alle feste è il tizio che si mescola con la tappezzeria del muro, sperando che lo fagociti e lo faccia sparire in mezzo ai motivi fiorati della carta da parati. Come diamine abbia fatto il suo nuovo alleato a beccarlo in quella confusione e ad attaccarglisi addosso a quel modo, non gli è ancora chiaro.

«E la carne? La carne ti piace?» borbotta Rufy, con la bocca ancora piena, sputando briciole di pane ovunque il suo fiato riesca a spedirle.

Oh, favoloso, adesso non avrà quella roba nello stomaco ma dappertutto addosso sì.

«Mhh… sì, mi piace, la mangio ma preferisco il pesce…» gli concede alla fine Law, facendo spallucce. Non si rende conto di aver appena involontariamente fatto la mossa giusta. Quelle, per Monkey D. Rufy, sono domande cruciali, al pari di “Vuoi diventare mio amico?” e “Ma tu la fai la cacca?” (in alternativa per i più normali esseri umani “Quante volte al giorno la fai?”).

Nessuno può odiare la carne, potrebbe fare a botte, se qualcuno osasse dirgli che quel cibo gli fa schifo. Lo perdona per il pane ma solo perché sono alleati.

Rufy è molto contento, non solo per il buon esito di quell’avventura. Non si aspettava di trovare Trafalgar (che cognome assurdo!) Law su quell’isola e ancor meno si aspettava che fosse lui a farsi avanti e chiedergli di diventare amici. Solitamente è Rufy a compiere il primo passo: le persone possono essere molto scontrose, delle volte. Credeva che anche il Capitano dei Pirati Heart fosse uno di quelli che andavano convinti, magari tirandogli le orecchie, perché è un tipo testardo quasi quanto lui.

Invece non solo gli ha chiesto di diventare amici, vuole persino battere i quattro Imperatori insieme a lui! È una notizia magnifica quindi bisogna festeggiare, non sta bene sedersi in un angolino e fare i solitari, no?

«Il pesce? Nah, la carne è meglio!» esclama, agitando un enorme cosciotto sopra la sua testa. È il decimo che gli vede maneggiare dall’inizio di quella sottospecie di baccanale per bambini, Law si chiede sinceramente che razza di capienza possa avere il suo stomaco di gomma, per permettergli di incamerare tutte quelle proteine senza morire di sovraffaticamento.

«Ne vuoi un po’? Guarda…» esita Rufy e fissa il cosciotto mezzo smangiucchiato che stringe fra le dita unte. Sembra terribilmente combattuto di fronte all’idea che gli è appena balzata in testa, tanto che persino Law smette di tenergli il broncio e si volta, stupito da quell’improvviso silenzio.

Dura pochissimo, però, perché la bocca del Capitano dal cappello di paglia si allarga in uno di quei sorrisoni che fa sempre, uno di quelli che sotto sotto fanno vacillare Trafalgar Law e, non fosse seduto, rischierebbero persino di fargli perdere l’equilibrio.

«… te ne do un pezzo io, devi mangiare, abbiamo combattuto tanto!».

E poi ride, dannato bastardo. Ride e Law deve distogliere lo sguardo e passarsi una mano sulla faccia, perché una parte di lui si è appena sentita molto idiota e si è ritirata a fare versi incoerenti nel posto più profondo del suo cervello; ci vuole tanto, troppo autocontrollo per non far affiorare tutta quella sciocca esaltazione in superficie.

Law è talmente distratto a pensarsi addosso, che quando la mano appiccicosa di Rufy gli si preme contro la faccia, apre automaticamente la bocca e si ritrova il suddetto pezzo di carne sotto i denti senza aver chiesto assolutamente di essere nutrito come un pulcino da mamma chioccia.

«Cappell…» cerca di sbottare ma è costretto a masticare e ingoiare il boccone, se vuole evitare di strozzarsi seduta stante.

“ _Non si sputa il cibo, è maleducazione!_ ” esclama una voce gracchiante che rimbomba nella sua testa e a quell’improvviso ricordo rabbrividisce appena ma, col freddo che li circonda, è quasi impossibile capire che qualcosa lo abbia turbato a tal punto.

«Cappellaio, mi vuoi uccidere!?» sbotta alla fine, riprendendo almeno in parte il suo solito contegno ombroso e quello gli ride in faccia, tanto per cambiare.

«Visto com’è buona?! Ne vuoi dell’altra, eh?!» insiste Rufy, punzecchiandolo con la punta dell’osso del cosciotto sulla guancia, e Law sbuffa esasperato, senza capire che fortuna insperata gli è capitata. Se Monkey D. Rufy si decide persino a condividere un pezzo di carne con te, significa che ti trova davvero tanto simpatico. In effetti solitamente non gli passerebbe neanche per l’anticamera del cervello di dividere il suo pasto con qualcuno ma l’impulso è sorto spontaneo e lui lo ha seguito, perché gli pareva una sensazione bella da provare.

«No, grazie, sto a posto così!» sbuffa Law e incrocia le braccia, rivolgendogli il suo sguardo più torvo. Figurarsi se Rufy si lascia intimidire per così poco, però. Invece gli batte la mano – unticcia, porca miseria, gli lascerà un alone enorme sul cappotto! – sulla schiena e continua a divorare amorevolmente il suo cosciotto.

«Certo che sei un pirata strano» gli fa Law all’improvviso, come seguendo il filo di un ragionamento interiore di cui affiora solo quell’ultima considerazione. Rufy inclina la testa di lato, incuriosito, e lui insiste.

«Hai accettato la mia alleanza senza battere ciglio. Ti sei fidato».

«Perché non dovrei? Sei una brava persona!» replica Cappello di Paglia, a stretto giro. Non ha nemmeno bisogno di riflettere sulla sua risposta, è il secondo istinto più naturale della sua vita, fidarsi dei suoi compagni di avventura; subito dopo mangiare carne, naturalmente.

«Umpf! Cosa ti dà questa sicurezza? Potrei essere un nemico interessato a fregarti, dopo averti imbrogliato!».

Law si sta dando delle arie da bel tenebroso, che Rufy trova a metà fra l’esilarante e l’irritante. Vorrebbe premergli una mano contro la faccia, tanto per dirgli di smetterla di tirarsela, però un pensiero gli attraversa la testa e, anche se solitamente non cerca motivi dietro le sue decisioni, decide di spiegargli il perché.

«Se mi volevi fare fuori, potevi farlo a Marineford, quando mi hai preso sul tuo sottomarino» esclama, serissimo, e il ricordo di quel momento è una ventata gelida che scivola giù per la schiena di entrambi. Rufy se la scrolla di dosso scuotendo il capo, mentre Law resta immobile, paralizzato da quell’accenno e dal suo eccesso di presunzione. Geniale punzecchiare le persone a quel modo, dopo non può lamentarsi se vanno a rigirare il dito nella piaga, tirando fuori tutto ciò che di triste e scomodo possa aver loro funestato la vita.

«Invece mi hai salvato, senza nemmeno conoscermi! E non sei nemmeno rimasto per farti ringraziare. Ecco, te l’ho già detto, ma grazie!».

Rufy torna a sorridere e Law sospira di sollievo, intimandosi di smetterla di provare a scuotere alle fondamenta la loro alleanza sconclusionata, che funziona principalmente perché è Cappello di Paglia a essere il più formidabile collante per le amicizie che abbia mai incontrato.

«E poi, vedi…» continua quello imperterrito, posandosi il cosciotto mezzo mangiucchiato sulle gambe incrociate, e comincia a sbottonarsi il pesante cappotto di pelo che indossa, un gesto spontaneo che pure strappa uno strano fremito a Law, confuso fra i brividi di freddo e l’imbarazzata curiosità per quello che l’altro sta per dirgli.

«… ogni volta che mi guardo questa cicatrice gigante al centro del petto, mi ricordo che mi hai aiutato e sono contento di aver trovato una persona così gentile, quando stavo tanto male!».

«Io non… sono gentile… qualsiasi persona decente ti avrebbe aiutato…» borbotta Law, ritirandosi sotto la falda del cappello come un armadillo che si arrotola nella sua corazza. È… imbarazzante la sincerità con cui Monkey D. Rufy gli sbatte in faccia parole tanto gonfie di sentimenti e di significati, senza vergognarsi, senza tenersi dentro neanche un briciolo del suo traboccante e soffocante affetto.

«Non qualsiasi persona! Tu!» insiste quello, picchiettandogli una guancia con l’indice, e poi ricomincia a mangiare indisturbato, senza nemmeno richiudersi il giaccone. Law ha ancora le dita aggrappate alla visiera del cappello, mentre il suo sguardo dorato saetta in direzione del petto di Rufy, lì dove spicca l’enorme cicatrice rosata che rappresenta in modo banale ma efficace quanto profondamente quella disavventura lo abbia segnato.

Ricorda quei giorni con estrema nitidezza, Law. In quei due anni non li ha mai scordati, al punto da accordare involontariamente i suoi piani a quelli del giovane Capitano dal cappello di paglia, allenandosi a modo suo prima di passare nel Nuovo Mondo. Ricorda anche che temeva, in un modo assurdamente irrazionale, di non rivedere altro che espressioni meste sulla faccia di gomma di quel tizio tutto strambo.

Invece eccolo lì, che festeggia senza alcun pensiero nella testa, cerca di ficcargli cibo in bocca a forza e _ride_.

Monkey D. Rufy promette di essere un alleato a dir poco problematico e ben poco disposto ad accettare ordini ma, davanti a quei sorrisi così grandi e così sinceri, è come se le crepe del suo cuore si colmassero di un miele appiccicoso e caldo, che le sana e gli comunica uno strano senso di pace, anche soltanto per pochi secondi. È pericoloso sentirsi così fragili nei confronti di qualcun altro, un Capitano pirata, poi. Però forse comincia a capire Rufy, quando gli dice che di lui si fida e basta, senza bisogno di fare tanti giri di parole.

«Oh, ecco qui un bel tonno tutto per te!» sbotta Rufy all’improvviso e la sua voce è una cascata ghiacciata sulla testa, che lo riscuote in tempo per vedersi arrivare le squame di un pesce enorme sul muso.

«Ma ti sei scimunito, Cappellaio?! La smetti di darmi da mangiare?! Per cosa mi hai preso, per il tuo cane?!» sbraita Law e ritira tutti i bei pensieri di qualche istante fa. Ma quale fidarsi e fidarsi, ha preso la peggiore decisione della sua vita, a seguire quello lì.

Finiranno tutti ammazzati!

Rufy invece ride, a crepapelle, tanto che gli fa male la pancia.

Sì, quell’alleanza sarà sicuramente divertentissima, non vede l’ora di raccontare alla sua ciurma tutto quello che li aspetta insieme a Trafalgar Law.

**#6: Dressrosa – It all starts and ends with you**

_I shout out but it just spins faster_  
_I crawl up but my knees are water_  
_I cling on by my nails to the sweet disaster_  
_And then I fall to the floor like my strings are cut_  
_Pinch myself but I don't wake up_  
_Spit in the wind cause too much is not enough_  
_It starts and ends with you_  
_**(Suede | It all starts and ends with you )**_

«Ahia… ho la gola… secca…».

Rufy sbatte le palpebre e ogni volta che si toccano gli pare di vedere le stelle per il dolore. La pelle è secca, come carta velina che minaccia di sfaldarsi, e la lingua gli si appiccica al palato, tanto che gli passa la voglia di aggiungere altro.

«Tieni. Bevi piano».

Una mano scura, tutta intarsiata di scritte nere, entra nel suo campo visivo, che è ancora un mondo confuso di macchie sfocate e chiaroscuri indefinibili, e il bordo di vetro freddo di un bicchiere gli sfiora le labbra spaccate in più punti.

«Ho detto piano!» esclama perentoriamente una voce arrochita dal sonno.

Rufy beve avidamente, mentre quella stessa mano tiene il bicchiere inclinato gentilmente e gli impedisce di versarsi tutta l’acqua addosso.

Poi sbatte le palpebre, di nuovo, e finalmente riesce a mettere a fuoco il viso che gli incombe come un’ombra sopra la testa. Non è facile, perché è tutto parecchio buio attorno a loro, fatta eccezione per l’alone insufficiente della luce, che proviene da una lampada su un comodino a fianco alla testiera del letto su cui, se ne accorge solo ora, Rufy sta semi-disteso.

«Come stai?».

Trafalgar Law reprime uno sbadiglio, posando il bicchiere sul comodino e passandosi le dita lunghe fra le ciocche scompigliate di capelli neri. Ha l’aria terribilmente assonnata di chi è appena stato buttato giù dal letto nel cuore della notte ma non è così. È stanco e avrebbe bisogno di molto riposo anche lui, dopo la battaglia appena affrontata, ma il sonno ha tardato ad arrivare e Rufy era lì, che respirava tanto sommessamente nel sonno da farlo preoccupare per la sua incolumità.

Ha vegliato al suo capezzale per quasi una mezz’ora, prima che si agitasse e cominciasse a reclamare acqua, ma sul suo volto assonnato non c’era alcuna traccia di sofferenza, solo l’eco di una battaglia che lo ha provato moltissimo, non solo fisicamente.

«Bene… uh… il tuo braccio…» esclama incredulo, sollevando la mano e puntando un dito in direzione del suo braccio destro. Law gli sta seduto accanto senza la maglietta indosso e, più dei tatuaggi e delle bende sul resto del torso, spicca l’ingombrante impalcatura steccata che gli tiene bloccato il braccio al resto della spalla.

«Oh, sì! Fortunatamente i Tontatta sono riusciti a ricucirmelo ma è meglio non muoverlo ancora. Sai, pare che le lacrime di quella principessa liofilizzata facciano miracoli ma non è il caso di scherzare con le terminazioni nervose… ci metteranno un po’ a rimarginare per bene…».

Law comincia a stra-parlare, molto più del solito, e tiene gli occhi ostinatamente bassi, quasi vergognandosi di guardare Rufy negli occhi. È in un tale stato di confusione che tutte le sue emozioni sembrano voler traboccare fuori dalle sue labbra tutte assieme, sgomitando fra loro per farsi spazio e restando incastrate nello strettissimo collo di bottiglia del suo autocontrollo. Ha fissato Cappello di Paglia così a lungo, in quegli ultimi trenta minuti, da aver formulato abbastanza frasi per poter rivivere almeno ventisette volte il momento in cui gli avrebbe comunicato tutta la sua gratitudine.

Ha ancora gli occhi pieni del colpo devastante con cui Rufy ha abbattuto l’incubo più spaventoso delle sue notti, spazzando via in una volta sola tredici anni di impotenza e ossessione e dolore ed è così strano tornare a sentirsi leggero e _libero_ , che Law non è più abituato a quella sensazione. Ha quasi paura di quello che sta provando, paura di venirne sopraffatto, di non avere più uno scopo nella sua vita, ora che l’obiettivo per cui ha lavorato per tredici anni è stato raggiunto e solo grazie all’aiuto della persona che gli sta di fronte, un Capitano pirata che poteva essere il suo peggiore avversario e invece gli ha salvato la vita e non l’ha fatto per ripagare un debito ma per pura e semplice voglia di aiutarlo.

Non ce l’ha, il coraggio di sollevare lo sguardo dorato e guardare negli occhi colui che gli ha appena cambiato la vita. Non riesce a tenere a bada tutti quei sentimenti troppo ingombranti, senza prodursi in qualche eccesso sbrodolante, magari persino scoppiare a piangere, è così stordito e fragile che potrebbe reagire nelle maniere più assurde.

«Traffy… sei tutto vivo!».

È Rufy che fa il primo passo, come sempre. Rufy non ci pensa due volte: se lo vede davanti, vivo e vegeto dopo aver temuto di perdere anche lui, e non gliene importa niente se gli viene da piangere, da urlare o se gli fa male ogni muscolo del corpo e balzare su dal materasso gli costa una fatica incredibile.

Rufy si slancia e si aggrappa con le sue braccia elastiche attorno al corpo di Law, catturandolo in un abbraccio totalizzante, di quelli che non lasciano all’altro neanche lo spazio per respirare.

«Cappell…» fa per protestare Law ma tutta la sua voglia combattiva si azzera, quando Rufy gli conficca il mento nella spalla sana e comincia a piangere, uno di quei suoi pianti sommessi tutto lacrime salate e muco che cola dal naso, come un bambino che non si fa remore di riversare tutte le sue emozioni fuori dal petto e contaminare chi è la causa di tutto quel sommovimento emotivo.

È in quel momento, quando tutte le difese del Capitano dei Pirati Heart sono abbassate e la scorza dura di cinismo è stata spellata via dalla battaglia, che Law si ripiega contro il capo del suo alleato, quasi si accartoccia, mentre il petto si gonfia di fiato e di sollievo. Tracima fuori tutto, la paura repressa e disciplinata per anni, il costante timore di non essere all’altezza, il terrore che Doflamingo gli ha instillato nell’animo tanti anni prima e che lo ha tenuto sempre congelato in una stasi insopportabile, mai libero di essere qualcosa di diverso dallo strumento di vendetta che ha rischiato di diventare.

«… grazie…» sussurra in un soffio quasi inudibile, sollevando il braccio sano e toccando con la mano la schiena di Rufy, scossa da singulti sempre più forti che si trasmettono anche al suo petto, finché non si ritrova anche lui con due silenziosissime lacrime a bagnargli le guance, senza neanche sapere quando hanno cominciato a scorrergli lungo il viso.

Rufy quelle lacrime non le sente ma la sua voce che sussurra nel mezzo dei suoi singhiozzi fortissimi, sì, e annuisce, approfondendo se possibile ancora di più la sua stretta ferrea. È così contento che Trafalgar Law sia vivo e stia bene, che non gli importa molto altro. Hanno sconfitto Doflamingo Donquijote insieme e Law lo ha persino ringraziato. Lo vede, adesso, in tutte le sue sfumature e può dare un perché a quegli occhi sempre troppo tristi e arrabbiati; quasi gli dispiace di non aver potuto essere lì per aiutarlo, quando era troppo solo e troppo piccolo per difendersi, come gli accade ogni volta che scopre del passato tormentato di uno dei suoi nuovi amici.

Ma ha potuto fare tantissimo per lui e non solo per il suo piano in un unico, folle giorno di paura e sangue ed è una consapevolezza che lo rende soddisfatto e felice, una felicità che si espande al centro del petto come una gigantesca bolla di calore, mentre la mano di Law resta premuta sulle sue vertebre, accarezzandolo come si fa con un cagnone troppo affettuoso. Rufy ancora non capisce bene perché ma quell’abbraccio tutto storto ed esitante lo riempie di una sensazione indefinibile e sconosciuta, che non ha mai provato abbracciando tutti gli altri amici, vicini e lontani, che ha incontrato nel corso della sua lunghissima avventura. Nemmeno rivedere Sabo gli ha provocato un’emozione simile. Fortissima allo stesso modo, sì, ma di un genere diverso, che gli stempera il cuore in un’assurda e fiaccante melanconia.

«Shhh… è tardi e gli altri staranno dormendo… non facciamoli svegliare…» esclama alla fine Law, facendo un respiro profondo, mentre gli occhi si ostinano a restare umidi e i singhiozzi di Rufy si calmano, modulandosi in una risata nervosa e soffocata a stento. Quando finalmente si stacca da lui, lasciandogli sul petto e sulle spalle l’impressione del calore umido delle sue lacrime e del suo abbraccio, Law ringrazia il cielo che la penombra nella stanza sia abbastanza forte da nascondere il rossore sospetto che si è sovrapposto alle sue onnipresenti occhiaie.

«Ma… dove siamo?» esclama Rufy, che non riesce a sussurrare neanche se si impegna, e si asciuga l’angolo di un occhio con il dorso della mano, tirando rumorosamente su col naso.

«In un’ala ancora sana del palazzo di Dressrosa… miracolosamente è rimasto in piedi abbastanza per ricoverare i feriti… noi tecnicamente neanche dovremmo essere qui quindi ci hanno nascosti nei sotterranei» gli spiega Law, passandogli un fazzoletto con cui Rufy si soffia rumorosamente il naso, vanificando qualsiasi possibilità che abbiano di passare inosservati.

«E gli altri? Stanno tutti bene?» esclama il Capitano dal cappello di paglia, preoccupandosi immediatamente per la sua ciurma. Law gli preme una mano sulla spalla e lo ferma sul posto prima che possa rimbalzare via dal letto.

«Dormono nelle stanze accanto, sono messi decisamente meglio di noi» lo rassicura e la smorfia preoccupata di Rufy si distende in un sorriso fiducioso, mentre annuisce sollevato.

«E dovremo farlo anche noi, domani si salpa… no, non c’è tempo per i festini, ricordati che dobbiamo andare a recuperare il resto della tua ciurma a Zo!» lo rimbecca, quando quello fa per aprire la bocca. Sta cominciando a prevedere le sue imprevedibili uscite di genio e Law non sa come porsi di fronte a quell’indizio di estrema familiarità, neanche lui e Cappello di Paglia condividessero la loro quotidianità da una vita intera.

«Anche la tua ciurma!» ride Rufy, ricadendo pesantemente contro il cuscino in uno sbuffo di lenzuola che si sollevano e collassano sul materasso.

«Già» annuisce Law, riacchiappando i pezzi delle sue emozioni, sparse in giro come le coperte stropicciate su cui si rotola il suo alleato – e amico, ormai può ammetterlo, almeno nel chiuso della sua mente – e riprende il suo contegno ombroso, richiudendosi in un silenzio sibillino.

«E tu, che fai? Non dormi?».

Rufy lo riscuote, toccandogli un ginocchio col tallone e indicando la sedia su cui il giovane Capitano se ne sta ancora seduto, come in procinto di vegliarlo.

«Non ho sonno» risponde lui semplicemente, sospeso in quello stato odioso fra la sonnolenza del suo corpo fiaccato e l’estrema reattività del suo cervello, invaso di così tante sensazioni contrastanti da aver bisogno di tempo e di veglia per ruminarle tutte con calma.

«Allora fammi compagnia! Dai, dai, così dormiamo tutti e due, hai detto tu che ne hai bisogno!» sbotta Rufy spostandosi bruscamente su un lato del materasso e colpendo col palmo aperto lo spazio vuoto che si è appena creato. Law fissa quel tratto di letto quasi incredulo e poi un imbarazzo assolutamente fuori posto gli pervade le guance e gli incendia la punta delle orecchie, facendolo sentire incredibilmente stupido.

«Cappellaio, poi stai stretto ed è scomodo, dai!» cerca di dissuaderlo ma, figurarsi, Rufy allunga – letteralmente – un braccio e lo afferra per il polso sano, tirandolo verso di sé.

«Dai! Quando non hai sonno, un bell’abbraccio aiuta sempre!» insiste e Law si rende conto che sta alzando la voce e che, a quel ritmo, qualcuno arriverà là dentro a capire che sta succedendo e li troverà invischiati in una situazione fraintendibile. E poi lo sa che Cappello di Paglia sa essere tremendamente insistente quando vuole, non ha la forza fisica di opporsi alla sua richiesta, che alla fine non dovrebbe nascondere nulla di losco, nonostante l’assurdo disagio che lo pervade, mentre monta sul materasso e cerca di occupare meno spazio possibile, per non entrare in contatto con il corpo dell’altro.

«Buonanotte!» trilla Rufy tutto contento e si rotola di lato, cingendogli un fianco con le braccia e con le gambe, tanto per vanificare tutti i suoi sforzi. Ma, insomma, di cosa s’imbarazza? Mai visto due amici che condividono lo stesso letto? Essù!

Rufy comincia quasi subito a russare della grossa contro la sua spalla e, nonostante quel rumore assordante, Law finisce per accordare il proprio respiro al suo, pesante e regolarissimo, finché una torpida e confusa sonnolenza gli cala sulle palpebre.

Law neanche si è accorto di aver lasciato uscire altro, insieme a tutto il grumo di dolore che gli bloccava il respiro da troppo tempo: è una sensazione tiepida e urticante, che si incastra fra il suo petto nudo e l’incavo del gomito di Rufy, ricolma di un affetto avido e già nostalgico del momento in cui si separeranno, perché non potranno restare in quella posizione per sempre.

E quell’emozione non riesce a ricacciarsela nel cuore, neanche se provasse a spingerla dentro con entrambi i palmi. Resta lì, agganciata alle sue costole, e gli fa compagnia, insieme alla guancia morbida di Rufy premuta contro la clavicola.

Deve dargli ragione, anche questa volta: gli abbracci sono sicuramente un antidoto convincente contro l’insonnia.

Almeno quelli di Rufy.

**#7: Zo – See you again**

_First you both go out your way_  
_And the vibe is feeling strong_  
_And what's small turn to a friendship_  
_A friendship turn to a bond_  
_And that bond will never be broken_  
_The love will never get lost_  
_**(Wiz Khalifa feat.** **Charlie Puth | See you again)**_

La notte è fresca, in quel di Zo, e un venticello piacevole gli scompiglia i capelli, mentre se ne sta appoggia alla ringhiera dell’enorme balconata che domina il palazzo di pietra, il tetto ricoperto di rampicanti che lo ripara dalle folate più forti.

Trafalgar Law inspira a pieni polmoni l’aria fresca e si rilassa, cercando di ignorare lo strano magone che lo tormenta da tutta la sera. Dovrebbe solo essere contento e stordito, perché gli abbracci della sua ciurma sono stati tanti e si è sentito sballottato da tante braccia diverse – incluse quelle pelosissime di Bepo – che fa ancora fatica a rimettersi in equilibrio.

Li ha lasciati, sazi e addormentati, buttati in giro nel grande salone interno insieme alla ciurma di Cappello di Paglia, reduci da un’altra di quelle colossali feste che sono quasi d’obbligo, quando si termina una battaglia in compagnia di Monkey D. Rufy.

Sospira ed è lì lì per scivolare con la schiena contro la ringhiera, abbandonandosi a qualche ora di sonno.

«Com’è bello saltellar~».

Una voce fin troppo familiare spezza il silenzio e lo costringe a voltarsi, in tempo per vedere il suddetto Cappello di Paglia fare il suo ingresso del balcone, portando fra le braccia un cumulo immenso di cibarie di ogni genere.

«Quando è l’ora di… oh, Traffy, sei qui!».

Il collo di Rufy si allunga e la sua testa spunta dalla cima del mucchio di cibo, in quantità sufficiente a superare sei mesi di letargo, mentre il Capitano gli rivolge un sorrisone a trentadue denti, prima di ondeggiare verso di lui e sedersi a fianco delle sue gambe, senza lasciar cadere neanche un grappolo d’uva dalle sue braccia.

«Pensavo dormissi… invece mangi ancora… avrei dovuto immaginarlo» sospira lui, restando appoggiato alla ringhiera con le braccia conserte, e gli lancia un’occhiata divertita, mentre il magone pare attenuarsi all’improvviso, come il vento che smette di soffiare.

«Abbiamo combattuto tanto, io ho famissima!» esclama Rufy convinto e comincia a cacciarsi roba in bocca senza il minimo criterio, alternando salato e dolce, carne e frutta, a seconda di quello che le sue dita pescano.

«Non hai tutti i torti» gli concede Law, stranamente indulgente, voltandosi e scivolando a sua volta contro la ringhiera, fino a sederglisi accanto a gambe incrociate. Poi pesca una mela da quella piramide oscenamente traboccante di cibo, e comincia a morsicarla con poco entusiasmo, come per tenere la mente impegnata in una pur semplicissima azione di routine.

Rufy non protesta, quando lo vede mettere le mani sul suo sacrosanto bottino di guerra, un po’ perché la frutta non è il suo cibo preferito e un po’ perché, ed è un pensiero stranissimo, gli fa piacere condividere persino il suo cibo con Trafalgar Law. Forse è perché quel testardo gli sembra mangi sempre troppo poco o forse perché è Law, quell’amico che lo fa sentire strano, come gli altri amici non fanno. Rufy fa spallucce e ricomincia a mangiare, bofonchiando frasi sconnesse nel frattempo.

Passa qualche momento in quell’indolenza assoluta, Rufy mangia e Law un po’ sgranocchia e un po’ si volta a osservarlo, con quello sguardo sempre indecifrabile ad attraversargli gli occhi dorati. È di nuovo triste e Rufy si ricorda perché è andato a cercarlo, e improvvisamente smette di mangiare, un gesto che scuote il suo amico non poco.

Rufy non smette mai di mangiare, a meno che non stia per fargli uno scherzo o non si senta bene.

«Sai, Traffy, pensavo una cosa» esclama serioso, giochicchiando con un grappolo d’uva.

«Cosa?» replica Law, dandogli corda, e gli ruba un acino dalle dita.

«Che… gnam… io sono molto… gulp… triste…» esordisce, allontanando l’uva e ficcandosela tutta in bocca, prima di ritirare fuori dalle labbra solo il rametto da cui i frutti pendevano.

«Perché… tipo… io sono sempre un po’ triste quando lascio i miei amici… però anche contento… perché so che stanno facendo delle cose belle per loro… seguendo il loro destino…».

Rufy riflette bene su quelle parole, picchiettandosi la punta del naso con l’indice, come per darsi uno schema da seguire, mentre cerca di trovare le parole giuste per esprimere la strana sensazione che lo attanaglia. È strano, non perde mai molto tempo a sviscerare quello che prova, gli è sempre molto chiaro, sono tutte sensazioni familiari, che non lo spaventano e di cui va fiero.

Solo un’altra volta si è trovato in mano emozioni così ingestibili da rischiare di distruggerlo e non è stato facile provare a dare loro un nome, esaminarle e poi digerirle, perché non scottassero più così tanto sulla pelle. Senza Jinbei, probabilmente, non ce l’avrebbe fatta. Proprio per questo è andato a cercare Law. Non solo perché si fida di lui; gli sembra quasi scontato, anche se non capisce bene ancora perché, che lui sia l’unico in grado di dare una risposta a quella nostalgia antipatica che rende persino il cibo meno gustoso al palato. E poi questa volta non è qualcosa di doloroso, che gli trapassa il petto da parte a parte, ma un’emozione appiccicosa e indulgente, che gli andrebbe persino di provare ancora, se capisse fino in fondo di che si tratta.

«Stai dicendo che sei triste, perché domani dobbiamo separarci e non ci vedremo per un po’?» lo soccorre Law e non riesce a mascherare, non del tutto, la sorpresa che lo coglie, quando Rufy annuisce e gli sorride, grato per quel suggerimento.

«Esatto! Anche tu sei triste per questo?» esclama, sorpreso. Vuole capire se anche lui provi quella strana sensazione prepotente, che si prende talmente tanto spazio da occupargli persino lo stomaco e impedirgli di mangiare in pace.

«Diciamo che non mi va tanto ma lo facciamo per il nostro piano. Abbiamo deciso di sconfiggere tutti e quattro gli Imperatori, se viaggiamo assieme, rischiamo di più. Ma non è un addio, lo sai, Cappellaio?» risponde Law e c’è qualcosa di indulgente nella sua voce, solitamente tutta spine e contegno altezzoso, che comunica a Rufy la stessa sensazione indefinibile che sta provando. Il Capitano dei Pirati Heart non è al corrente dei turbamenti, sottili e confusi, che stanno agitando il suo amico ma, anche se lo fosse, difficilmente gli direbbe nulla.

Non è cattiveria ma Trafalgar Law ci è già arrivato da un po’ a etichettare quelle emozioni scomode, seppure di sfuggita. C’entra il cuore che fa da simbolo alla sua ciurma e il fatto che lui e Rufy abbiano una lunga missione da svolgere assieme: se si lascia trascinare in basso da quel sentimento, senza opporsi neanche per un istante, ha la radicata idea che manderebbe tutto a monte.

«Mmh mhh… e poi hai ragione, mica possiamo rinunciare ai nostri sogni per un po’ di tristezza!» conviene Rufy, neanche stesse seguendo il filo dei suoi ragionamenti inespressi, ma non è così. Rufy può essere incredibilmente possessivo con i suoi amici e volere la loro attenzione tutta per sé, quando decide che gli piacciono, ma di una cosa è sicuro: non si metterebbe mai in mezzo ai loro sogni. Se alcuni se li è lasciati indietro, lì dove li ha incontrati, non lo ha fatto per caso. Non può portarseli tutti sulla Sunny e Law, disgraziatamente, rientra in quel novero.

Però stanno viaggiando nella stessa direzione e questo significa che hanno ancora tante occasioni per re-incontrarsi. Quel pensiero gli strizza piano il cuore, come fosse una delle manine di Robin che gli fanno il solletico, e lui è costretto ad allontanare un mezzo sgombro smangiucchiato dalla sua bocca, perché lo stomaco si rifiuta di fare il suo lavoro.

«Già… e poi non ho alcuna intenzione di morire, non ti preoccupare. Se ti ho promesso che ci riuniremo presto, non l’ho fatto tanto per dare aria alla bocca».

Questa volta Law non si limita a guardarlo in faccia, mentre glielo dice. Gli fa uno dei suoi sorrisi storti. Rufy è sempre più convinto che si vergogni di sorridere sul serio ma, da quando hanno lasciato Dressrosa, lo sta facendo più spesso. Quei mezzi sorrisi piegati all’insù da un lato solo, come virgole coricate su un foglio, gli piacciono più dei suoi ghignetti sarcastici: sono sinceri e gli rimescolano le budella in un modo assurdamente piacevole. Chissà perché quella strana reazione del suo corpo, però.

«È vero, Traffy, tu parli sempre poco, anche se qualche volta dici delle stupidaggini anche tu!» sbotta, perché non ce la fa a stare vicino a Trafalgar Law senza cominciare a prenderlo in giro. È troppo divertente vedere le sue reazioni e, difatti, quello aggrotta le sopracciglia e gli fa una smorfia offesissima.

«Cosa vorresti dire?!».

«Beh, tipo quando ti vanti! Shishishishi~» ridacchia e gli picchietta la punta del naso in modo assolutamente irritante. Gli piace anche quel contatto fisico, casuale e brevissimo, così come gli piace sentire le dita di Law che si chiudono attorno al suo polso, per scostarsi la sua mano dalla faccia, anche se lo fanno in maniera sbrigativa e scortese. È una reazione strana, inedita per lui, e si chiede se anche l’altro provi la stessa cosa, quando lui lo tocca, e reagisca a quel modo brusco perché nemmeno lui capisce di cosa si tratti.

In realtà Law sa benissimo cosa prova, ogni volta che Rufy lo abbraccia o semplicemente gli si avvicina abbastanza da fargli sentire il calore prepotente che emana dal suo corpo di gomma, e proprio perché lo sa non può fare a meno di imbarazzarsi violentemente.

«Io non mi vanto! E poi non accetto di sentirmi rimproverare queste cose da te!» sbotta alla fine ma non molla la presa sul suo polso, tanto più che Rufy non fa nulla per divincolarsi, anzi, ondeggia il braccio tutto contento e ribatte a stretto giro alle sue insinuazioni.

«Che vorresti dire, Traffy? Io non faccio le sparate che fai tu!» esclama tutto compunto, arricciando le labbra in una smorfia poco credibile. Rufy non le sa raccontare le bugie, tantomeno quando neanche prova a fingere di mentire. Law non vorrebbe ma gli viene da ridere e scuote il capo, nel vano tentativo di scacciare dal suo viso tutta quell’improvvisa ilarità. Non ci riesce e si limita a stropicciarsi la bocca con la mano libera, per dissimulare almeno in parte quella risata che gli parte dalla pancia e non accenna a fermarsi.

«No, infatti. Tu fai molto di peggio! Tipo proclamarti Re dei Pirati davanti a due Capitani perfetti sconosciuti, che potrebbero avere tutta la voglia di massacrarti!» ribatte. Rufy comprende subito l’accenno.

Sabaody.

E chi se la scorda.

Non Law, di certo. È stato il loro primo incontro dal vivo e lui sta diventando disgraziatamente sentimentale su quel punto.

Neanche Rufy può dimenticare l’arcipelago: non sono successe soltanto cose belle, quella volta, ma l’accenno di Law travalica qualsiasi altro ricordo e lui si ritrova a ridacchiare esaltato.

«Oh già! Tu dici così ma secondo me sono state quelle parole a farti capire che ti piacevo e volevi diventare mio amico!».

Rufy quelle parole le ha pronunciate con tutta la sincerità del mondo ma la scelta è stata talmente coerente con la situazione in cui si trovano, che Law non si sarebbe sentito colpito altrettanto nel profondo se gli avesse perforato il petto con due dita, fino a toccargli il cuore a mani nude. All’improvviso la sua pelle sotto il palmo della mano scotta tantissimo e lui molla la presa, facendo per ritirarsi sotto il cappello, in quella posizione di auto-difesa che assume ogni sacrosanta volta che Rufy spinge i limiti del loro rapporto un po’ più in là, senza neanche accorgersene.

«Io invece quella volta ho pensato che mi piaceva un sacco Bepo e che avevi dei poteri strani forte ma fighissimi!» insiste Rufy e Law solleva la testa di scatto, quasi offeso. Beh, d’altronde non poteva certo pretendere che quello spostato col cappello di paglia potesse anche lontanamente ricambiare i suoi turbamenti, probabilmente non gliene frega neanche nulla dell…

«Ho capito che mi piacevi e ti volevo come amico ad Amazon Lily! Mi avevi salvato e nemmeno ti avevo chiesto di fare amicizia, dovevi essere proprio una bella persona! E lo sei!».

Come non detto.

Law prova l’impulso repentino e violento di scappare e andarsi a rintanare in un angolo, perché più Rufy parla e più il suo imbarazzo cresce, più si sente tutto il sangue affluire al cervello e rendergli la testa incredibilmente leggera. Le cose su quel terrazzo vuoto si stanno complicando troppo ma fra poco loro due saranno costretti a separarsi; sprecare quel poco tempo che possono passare assieme a rimuginare e immaginare il peggio gli sembra altrettanto assurdo.

«Poi però te ne sei andato prima che potessi salutarti! Ho dovuto aspettare due anni, per poterti ringraziare!» sbotta Rufy alla fine, mettendogli il broncio, e sottolinea quelle parole picchiettandogli più volte l’indice contro lo sterno con fare accusatorio. Law sta quasi per ribattere a tono, quando un’idea, che tre secondi dopo sta già giudicando idiota a dir poco, lo blocca e lui si ritrova a sollevare un polso, porgendo il pugno chiuso al Capitano dal cappello di paglia.

«Ti prometto che questa volta non dovrai aspettare due anni per rivedermi» risponde con voce bassissima e maschera tutta l’onda ribollente di imbarazzo e ingestibile emozione dietro uno dei suoi ghignetti più irritanti, mentre tira fuori un mignolo e Rufy capisce cosa sta facendo.

E ride ma non di lui. Ride contento perché Rufy adora quel genere di gesti, tutto il simbolismo che c’è sotto e il sapere che proprio Trafalgar Law sta stringendo un patto simile con lui, qualcosa che va oltre qualsiasi alleanza piratesca di convenienza, qualcosa che riguarda solo loro due e il loro desiderio di rivedersi quanto prima, in barba a tutti i piani di conquista che stanno tirando su.

«Sì!» risponde entusiasta, agganciando il suo mignolo super-elastico al suo con tanta forza da rischiare di slogargli una falange, e scioglie il suo sorrisetto in un’espressione assai più impacciata e sincera.

Rufy è triste, perché anche quei momenti assieme hanno il sapore di qualcosa che sta per finire, e lui odia i finali. Dall’altra parte però Trafalgar Law gli ha fatto una promessa, una promessa che apre a nuovi inizi, ad altre avventure assieme, anche se camminando su due rotte parallele. E lui si fida di Law quanto si fida della sua ciurma.

Non vede già l’ora di ritrovarlo, perché avrà tantissime avventure da raccontargli e vuole sentire tutte quelle che ha vissuto lui.

**#8: In viaggio/Rufy’s side – Wicked Game**

_What a wicked game you play to make me feel this way_  
_What a wicked thing to do, to let me dream of you_  
_What a wicked thing to say, you never felt this way_  
_What a wicked thing to do, to make me dream of you_  
_And I wanna fall in love_  
_With you_  
_**(Chris Isaak | Wicked Game)**_

Il contraccolpo, per Rufy, arriva a scoppio ritardato.

Esattamente due settimane dopo, un pomeriggio che fa il suo ingresso nella cucina della Sunny e ha così tanta fame che si mangerebbe persino un coccodrillo.

«Sempre molto discreto» borbotta Nami, che se ne sta seduta al tavolo a parlottare con Robin e vede il loro Capitano avanzare e gettarsi, prevedibilmente, in direzione del frigorifero, nonostante sappia quanti lucchetti lo proteggano.

Nami si chiede spesso se Monkey D. Rufy possa amare qualcos’altro che non sia il cibo e poi si risponde che è una domanda assurda.

Rufy innamorato è come un leone che comincia a brucare l’erba: naturalmente impossibile.

«Puoi prendere i tramezzini che ci ha preparato Sanji, ne sono avanzati un po’» gli va in soccorso Robin, offrendo maternamente un piatto ancora pieno per metà di panini farciti nei modi più vari.

«Oh, sì, che bello! Grazie, Robin!» esulta Rufy, sedendosi all’altro capo del tavolo, e non fa a tempo a sbattere i pugni sul legno per la gioia, che una serie di manine fioriscono nella sua direzione, passandosi il piatto fino a posarglielo davanti alla faccia.

«Insomma, come ti dicevo, stavo correndo sul tetto…» esordisce Nami, riacchiappando il filo del discorso interrotto dall’ingresso del loro rumoroso Capitano, quando la voce le muore in gola. Sotto due paia di sguardi assolutamente increduli, Rufy solleva un tramezzino con due dita, fa per portarselo alla bocca e poi… si ferma, fissandolo come se fosse diventato improvvisamente spazzatura, e lo rimette nel piatto, cacciando una linguaccia disgustata.

«Rufy, ma… stai bene?» esclama Nami, preoccupatissima. Se Rufy rifiuta del cibo, deve essergli accaduto qualcosa di terribile o ha una gastro-enterite in corso, non ci sono altre spiegazioni.

«No…» mugola lui, sbattendo pesantemente la fronte contro il tavolo, in un moto di rassegnazione.

«Forse sarà meglio chiamare Chopper…» replica Robin, mentre un velo d’ansia le colora appena la voce, e fa per alzarsi, quando entrambe sentono un mugugno ben distinguibile provenire dal capo ancora abbassato del loro Capitano.

«Mi sento tutto vuoto dentro…».

Nami sfiora un polso a Robin, come a farlo cenno di restare seduta, e tacciono, mentre Rufy fa silenzio per qualche istante e poi riprende a parlare, sempre borbottando con la faccia spalmata contro il tavolo.

«Ho questa cosa strana, per cui più mangio e meno mi si riempie il vuoto. È fastidioso, è come se… tipo… avessi una grossa pietra… no no… una bolla, sì, che si è presa tutto lo spazio e non fa entrare il cibo!».

Rufy scatta di nuovo a sedere e stringe i pugni, scocciato, ma il piatto di tramezzini non diventa improvvisamente più invitante e lui finisce a fissare Nami e Robin con aria interrogativa.

«Secondo voi ho qualche brutta malattia? Tipo come quando quel brutto insetto schifoso ha punto Nami?» esclama, sollevando il dito in direzione della navigatrice, ma lei si affretta a scuotere il capo, osservandolo interdetta.

«Non è detto che tu sia malato, Rufy… sai, a volte sensazioni simili non hanno una spiegazione fisica. Magari c’è qualcosa che ti rende triste, per questo ti sembra di avere un blocco allo stomaco e ti è passata la fame» gli spiega, incrociando le dita davanti a sé, e Robin annuisce di rimando, toccandosi il mento con fare pensoso. Salvo qualche scontro di risibile importanza, lungo la loro navigazione non hanno incontrato particolari intoppi, sicuramente nulla in grado di rendere l’umore del loro Capitano così cupo.

«Qualcosa ti rende triste, Rufy?» lo interroga la voce bassa e melodiosa di Robin e Rufy si preme l’indice contro la fronte, nel punto in cui le sue sopracciglia si incontrano e si corrugano, cercando di rispondere a quella domanda. Non pensava di essere triste ma, adesso che ci riflette, forse c’è qualcosa che rende le sue giornate meno divertenti.

«In effetti… sono un paio di settimane che mi sento moscio… pensavo perché non ci sono stati combattimenti interessanti, ultimamente. Però non mi era mai passata la fame per un motivo così» esclama, facendo spallucce. Non riesce proprio a spiegarselo. Fino a due settimane prima mangiava e dormiva senza alcun pensiero al mondo, quel fastidio improvviso lo disturba, tanto più perché sembra non ci sia una medicina per toglierlo subito di mezzo.

«Due sett… aspetta, da quando abbiamo lasciato Zo?» si intromette Nami e, a quelle parole, il loro Capitano si illumina di un sorrisone enorme, un cambio repentino d’umore che, pure a non voler pensar male, sembra a dir poco sospetto. Tanto per confermare i suoi dubbi, quello rincara subito la dose, nominando la pietra dello scandalo.

«Sì… giusto! L’avevo detto, a Traffino, che ero triste perché dovevamo separarci! Oh, beh, tanto mi ha promesso che ci rivediamo presto, quindi questa tristezza se ne andrà via da sola» conclude molto diplomaticamente e si ficca un tramezzino in bocca, improvvisamente ringalluzzito al ricordo della promessa che lui e il Capitano dei Pirati Heart si sono scambiati. Fa per prendere un secondo tramezzino ma un altro pensiero, scomodo e antipatico, si sovrappone a quello e lui sbuffa, accasciandosi di nuovo sul tavolo.

«Però non sappiamo quando… uffa… mannaggia ai suoi piani complicati!».

Nami e Robin assistono sconcertate a quei repentini cambi di umore. Non che non ci siano abituate: Rufy non è lunatico, quanto piuttosto esageratamente sincero quando si tratta dei suoi sentimenti. Non ne maschera neanche uno, non ci riuscirebbe neanche se ci provasse, e li prova tutti con grandissima intensità, probabilmente perché nemmeno se ne vergogna.

«Ma secondo te si è…» sussurra Nami, sillabando quelle parole, più che pronunciarle, tanto che Robin riesce a malapena a coglierle e risponderle con un’alzata di spalle, che significa più o meno un «Forse» ma anche un «Ma forse è troppo presto per dirglielo».

E la navigatrice concorda con l’archeologa. In fondo conoscono Rufy abbastanza per sapere che è molto legato ai suoi amici dunque tutta quella tristezza potrebbe semplicemente essere banale nostalgia per un amico lontano e lei non vuole assumersi la responsabilità di confonderlo, magari riempiendogli la testa di idee che nemmeno gli appartengono.

Può Monkey D. Rufy innamorarsi? Magari non è così impossibile come sembra ma non ci crederà finché non glielo sentirà dire dalla sua stessa bocca.

Certo, l’inappetenza potrebbe anche essere uno dei segni di un’Apocalisse prossima ventura….

~

«Ehi, Sanji, ho fame!».

Quando Rufy rientra nella cucina della Sunny, il mattino dopo, ha l’argento vivo addosso, nonostante una nottata passata a fare la veglia sul ponte, e agita fra le mani l’ultima edizione del giornale.

«Siediti e aspetta, sto preparando la colazione adesso!» protesta il cuoco, allontanando con un colpo di cucchiaio il braccio che si allunga nella sua direzione e si infila nello spazio fra il gomito e il fianco, cercando di rubare una striscia di pancetta ancora cruda dal tagliere.

«Ahia! Ma io ho fame adesso!» sbotta Rufy, provando a scavalcare il cuoco facendo passare la mano sopra la sua spalla, ma questa volta è Nami ad afferrarlo per il polso e bloccarlo.

«Rufy! Abbiamo le scorte contate, vedi di fare il bravo!» esclama e agita minacciosamente il coltello sporco di briciole con cui sta affettando il pane. Il Capitano le fa una smorfia scocciata e ritira la mano, mettendosi pesantemente a sedere di fronte al tavolo, il giornale ancora stretto fra le dita.

«Dai retta a Nami cara, Rufy! Oh, buongiorno, Robin cara!» rincara la dose Sanji, voltandosi in tempo per salutare l’ingresso dell’archeologa nella cucina.

Rufy sbuffa ma il suo malumore dura poco, perché Robin gli sta già porgendo un biscotto, bottino dell’abile furto delle sue manine appena fiorite nella dispensa.

«Robin, non lo viziare!» la richiama la navigatrice, mentre l’archeologa si produce in uno dei suoi enigmatici sorrisi, come a dire che non può resistere a Rufy, quando chiede le cose con quel faccino da cucciolo capriccioso.

«Buongiorno a tutti» replica Robin, avvicinandosi quietamente a Nami e lasciandole un bacio, lieve come un soffio, sulla guancia. Per tutta risposta la vede arricciare le labbra, per nulla ammansita da quel tentativo di raddolcirla, mentre si ripromette di sottrarre un biscotto dalla razione che spetta a Rufy.

«E un bacino a me non lo dai, Rob… Ahia, ma Nami cara!» pigola Sanji, quando la navigatrice gli assesta un sonoro pizzicotto sul fianco, e Rufy assiste alla scena con annoiata curiosità, ficcandosi il biscotto al cioccolato in bocca in un solo boccone. Non ha mai ben compreso le intemperanze sessuali del compagno: capisce che Sanji debba desiderare le donne più o meno con la stessa intensità con cui lui desidera un bel cosciotto di carne ed è persino al corrente di cosa vorrebbe farci, se gli si concedessero, ma l’argomento gli è sempre sembrato alquanto trascurabile. A lui fa ridere l’idea di fare certe cose con Nami o Robin, per esempio. Sempre ammesso che gli salti il ticchio di pensarci, cosa che accade assai di rado.

E chissenefrega, poi, quando hai un’avventura alla ricerca dello One Piece da portare avanti?

«Vedo che stamattina ti è tornata la fame!» commenta Robin, tranquillizzata, sedendosi accanto a lui e osservandolo, con una guancia poggiata contro il palmo aperto.

Oh, ecco, forse una persona a cui gli capita di pensare spesso c’è, adesso che l’archeologa gliel’ha riportato alla mente.

«Sì! È che ho letto il giornale e c’era una notizia su Traffino! Hanno fatto un bel casino, lui e i Pirati Heart! Guarda, c’è persino la sua faccia!» esclama, aprendo di scatto il giornale sul tavolo e indicando insistentemente col dito una foto a tutta pagina che ritrae il giovane Capitano in mezzo alla sua ciurma. A Robin sembra quasi che stia… in posa? Forse è soltanto una coincidenza.

«Come se la tira, ma sorride mai?!» prosegue Rufy ma, nonostante le sue parole di rimprovero, continua a sorridere allegro sotto lo sguardo interrogativo di Robin.

«Fammi capire, quindi hai visto una foto di Trafalgar Law e ti è tornata la fame?» interviene Nami, voltandosi, mentre le torna alla mente la breve discussione del pomeriggio precedente. Persino Sanji solleva un sopracciglio e si distrae dalla pancetta, che sta soffriggendo lentamente nella padella, confuso da uno scambio di battute di cui non conosce l’antefatto ma che gli suona assai strano.

«Sì! Ho aperto il giornale e ho letto le notizie su di lui e… tu dici che la mia mancanza di fame dipende da lui, quindi? Beh, in effetti quando ho visto la foto, è stato come se un branco di pterodattili mi volasse nella pancia!» esclama Rufy e sottolinea la sua affermazione sollevando la mano e facendo il gesto di un uccello che sale in alto e poi plana verso terra. Si sente allegro come non mai e non capisce perché, all’improvviso, un silenzio di tomba cali intorno a lui.

La prima a spezzarlo è Nami, che prorompe in una risata schietta ed è costretta a portarsi una mano alla bocca, per non fare troppo rumore.

«Gli… pterodattili? Giusto, per te le farfalle sono troppo normali!».

A quell’accenno Robin rivolge un sorriso intenerito a Rufy mentre Sanji a dir poco sobbalza. Spera di aver capito male, qui non stanno davvero dicendo che il loro Capitano si è… incapricciato di un altro Capitano pirata, vero?

Vero?!

«Le farfalle sono piccoline e poi mica fanno quell’effetto tipo tornado nello stomaco!» protesta Rufy, sollevando le mani in alto e facendo il gesto di ricomprendere un enorme pterodattilo fra i suoi palmi.

«Anche a te vengono gli pterodattili nella pancia, quando pensi a Nami, eh, Robin?» domanda poi, senza un briciolo di pudore, quando si accorge della risata sottile con cui l’archeologa ha accolto quelle sue osservazioni.

«Oh, sì, e sono grandissimi!» sussurra con la sua voce calda e pacata, strappando uno stizzito e imbarazzatissimo «Che manica di sfrontati!» dalle labbra della navigatrice.

«Nami… Nami cara ma… ho capito male o… Rufy sta dicendo che… uhm… gli piace quel Trafalgar Law…?!».

Sanji si china di lato contro il suo orecchio, sussurrando quelle parole con il tono più basso e complottista che possiede, un po’ per non farsi sentire dall’esuberante Capitano della nave, un po’ perché quel dato di fatto lo sconvolge a dir poco. No, non che gli piaccia un uomo – insomma, finché non lo costringono a vestirsi da donna e partecipare a riti che vuole dimenticare, gli sta anche bene, ha più donne tutte per sé, vi pare – ma che Monkey D. Rufy sia innamorato.

Quel Monkey D. Rufy tutto cosciotti di carne e avventure ai confini del mondo?

«È quello che stiamo cercando di capire… ieri ha persino rifiutato un piatto di tramezzini, dicendo che sentiva la sua mancanza e gli era passata la fame…» replica Nami, cospiratoria, prima di assestargli una sonora gomitata nelle costole, perché il cuoco si sta sporgendo un po’ troppo in direzione della sua scollatura.

«Oooh… ma quindi che significa? Che mi piace Traffino? Beh, sì, in realtà mi piace ma pensavo solo come amico» interviene Rufy, ficcandosi un dito nel naso, mentre rimugina su quell’ultima affermazione di Robin. Poi il suo sguardo scuro saetta di nuovo sulla foto del giovane Capitano dei Pirati Heart e un sorriso torna a fare capolino sul suo viso, senza che lui riesca a fermarlo. E non vuole neanche farlo.

«Magari ti piace molto come amico oppure ti piace in un modo diverso da come ti piacerebbe un amico e vorresti stare con lui in un modo in cui non stai solitamente con noi» spiega brevemente Robin, mentre una delle sue manine picchietta contro la nuca di Rufy e lui si volta, giusto in tempo per vedersi porgere un altro, enorme biscotto al cioccolato, che accetta con un entusiasta battito di mani.

«Gnam… gulp… ma… chomp… dici tipo fidanzati? Ma non è una cosa solo fra maschi e femmine?» bofonchia, sputando briciole ovunque. Poi fissa Robin e ci ripensa: «Oh, però tu e Nami state assieme… e siete tutte e due femmine… quindi si può?» la interroga e l’archeologa annuisce tranquillamente, incoraggiandolo a continuare mentre, alle loro spalle, persino a Sanji scappa un mezzo sorriso divertito, perché l’ingenuità con cui Rufy si approccia a quegli argomenti è quasi disarmante.

È chiaro che non gli abbiano mai sfiorato l’anticamere del cervello in diciannove anni di vita e sentire un diciannovenne parlare a quel modo di rapporti sentimentali e sentimenti amorosi fa quasi tenerezza.

«Ma poi se… uhm… io e Traffino diventassimo “amici speciali”» esclama, usando un termine che gli piace decisamente più di quel noioso “fidanzati” «vuol dire che ci daremo i baci e tutte quelle cose lì che fa la gente che non è solo amica?».

«Se ne avete voglia, sì. Oppure potete semplicemente farvi molta compagnia e raccontarvi le vostre avventure, amare una persona non significa per forza avere un contatto fisico con lei. Dipende da coppia a coppia» lo rassicura Robin e Rufy si morde un labbro, pensieroso, mentre per la prima volta in vita sua riflette seriamente su qualcosa che non riguardi la sua avventura alla ricerca di tesori misteriosi e nemici da sconfiggere.

«Ci devo pensare» mormora concentrato, ondeggiando ritmicamente la testa da un lato e dell’altro. Baciare Trafalgar Law? L’idea non gli sembra né bella né brutta ma assai _curiosa_. Chissà, avrebbe bisogno di parlarne con lui, ha l’impressione che sia molto più efficace discuterne col diretto interessato che perdere tempo a rimuginarci sopra.

«Ci sono anche gli “amici speciali” che invece preferirebbero impegnarsi soprattutto in attività molto fisiche» si intromette Sanji, voltandosi in direzione di Nami e rivolgendole un sorriso malizioso, che sfuma in un «Ahia, era solo un esempio!», quando un sonoro schiaffone gli plana contro la guancia, e deve ringraziare che la navigatrice abbia tenuto il coltello sul tagliere.

«Shishishi~… Sanji, ma tu parli sempre di vedere le donne nude. A me per esempio non mi viene tutta questa voglia di vedere Traffino senza vestiti» lo prende in giro Rufy, che tutti quegli impulsi trascinanti per qualcosa che non siano il cibo e l’avventura non li condivide granché.

Poi ritira il mignolo fuori da una narice e si osserva con estrema attenzione l’unghia, prima di buttare lì con molta indifferenza un: «E poi io l’ho anche già visto nudo!».

Nell’ordine Sanji va di traverso con la sua stessa saliva e comincia a tossire, Nami conficca la punta del coltello nel tagliere e Robin si porta una mano alla bocca, stupitissima, chiedendosi se sia maleducato fare domande più nel dettaglio al suo Capitano.

Per sua fortuna Rufy poggia i piedi sul tavolo e si mette le mani dietro la nuca, apprestandosi a raccontare un aneddoto che, per grande sollievo di Sanji, non ha nulla di scabroso, nonostante le premesse lasciassero intendere chissà che eventi.

«Ma sì, una volta sono entrato nel bagno della Sunny mentre stava per entrare nella vasca e gli ho detto “Dai, facciamoci il bagno assieme!”. Però lui era agitatissimo, che strano» riflette Rufy, premendosi l’indice contro la bocca, mentre Nami si volta, sull’orlo di una crisi di risate. Povero, povero Trafalgar Law, cos’ha dovuto sopportare, non vorrebbe mai trovarsi al posto suo. Avere a che fare con Rufy può essere stressante già in un rapporto di amicizia, figurarsi se finisci per invaghirti di lui.

«Magari perché anche tu piaci a lui, ci hai mai pensato?» lo rimbecca alla fine, cercando di rispondere ai suoi dubbi, ma Rufy gli rivolge un’occhiata anche più perplessa.

«Eh? Ma io sono contento, quando gli sto vicino, non è così che funziona, quando ti piace una persona?».

«Beh, vedi, Rufy… quando una persona ti piace molto, non tutti sono bravi a gestire quei sentimenti in modo tranquillo, come fai tu. A volte ti vergogni di quelle emozioni e di come ti fanno sentire e quindi vai nel panico, quando ti trovi vicino a lei, perché non vuoi che si accorga di quello che provi».

Questa volta è Sanji a intromettersi nel discorso, guadagnandosi un’occhiata incoraggiante da parte di Robin e una sonora pacca sulla spalla da Nami, che approva sempre quelle rarissime occasioni in cui il cuoco dimostra di saper accendere anche il cuore e non solo le parti basse.

«Traffino si vergogna di farmi sapere che gli piaccio? E perché?» lo incalza Rufy, che comincia a trovare interessante quella discussione su un mondo che gli è totalmente sconosciuto. Certo, è un bel casino, gli servirebbe un interprete, proprio come fa quando chiede a Robin di spiegargli il significato dei Poignee Griffe o di uno di quei libri astrusi che ama leggere nel tempo libero.

«Perché magari non sa se tu lo ricambi e ha paura di essere rifiutato o non vuole rovinare la vostra amicizia, facendoti sapere che tu gli piaci ma non solo come amico» interviene Nami e poi aggiunge, osservando il cuoco al suo fianco «Sai, non sono tutti come lui, che pensa che a furia di ripetertelo, cederai al suo fascino» conclude, meritandosi un «Sei così crudele con me, Nami cara» che suona più come il lamento compiaciuto di un amante maltrattato, piuttosto che come una recriminazione.

«Oooh, allora dovrò dirglielo, quando ci rivedremo, che non deve avere paura! Quindi era per paura che mi voleva cacciare dal bagno, l’altra volta, mi sembrava strano che si vergognasse a farsi vedere senza vestiti!» rimugina Rufy ad alta voce, senza alcuna ombra di pudore o riservatezza nei confronti del povero tizio che ha avuto la sventura di prendersi una colossale sbandata proprio per lui.

«Oh, era imbarazzato?» gli chiede Robin, che proprio non ce la fa a tenere a freno la sua curiosità, e il suo Capitano annuisce furiosamente, ansioso di raccontare tutti i particolari di quel divertentissimo aneddoto.

«Oh sì! Quando sono entrato, ha fatto una cosa del tipo: “Oh, ma non si usa più bussare, qui?!”» esordisce, cominciando a imitare la voce e le espressioni del Capitano dei Pirati Heart, e strappa un’involontaria risata a tutti i presenti.

«E io gli ho detto che tanto eravamo tutti e due maschi quindi non c’era problema. Alla fine siamo praticamente uguali, solo che Traffino è più alto. Oh, e ha un mucchio di tatuaggi in un sacco di posti ma quando glieli fissavo per leggere che c’era scritto, lui sbottava e mi diceva “Smettila di fissarmi!” e poi mi ha tirato una spugna in faccia. E io l’ho schizzato. E il bagno è diventato una grande battaglia navale, shishishi~» conclude, dondolandosi fiero sulla sedia come se avesse appena raccontato un’incredibile prodezza di guerra.

«Rufy, un giorno di questi dovresti imparare un po’ di pudore, non a tutti piace starsene nudi davanti a qualcun altro» esclama Nami, scuotendo il capo sconsolata. Qualcuno dovrà mandare un messaggio cifrato di avvertimento al Capitano dei Pirati Heart, forse è ancora in tempo per ripensarci ed evitare di farsi coinvolgere in un rapporto che è già incasinato adesso, che è soltanto una semplice alleanza.

«Alla fine però non è che mi abbia fatto tutto questo effetto, vederlo nudo» insiste Rufy, ignorando quell’ultimo rimprovero. Ormai ci ha preso gusto a parlare dei suoi sentimenti per Trafalgar Law, tanto più che gli pare di diradare almeno un po’ la nebbia confusa di sensazioni che gli si affolla nel petto.

«Oh! Però però» esclama, picchiettandosi l’indice contro la fronte mentre un pensiero improvviso lo assale e lui lo riacchiappa per i piedi, prima che scappi di nuovo.

«Però l’ho trovato bello. Se trovi una persona bella, significa che ti piace, sì?».

«Sicuramente sei sulla buona strada. Io trovo molto belle Nami cara e Robin cara, per esempio» replica Sanji, cogliendo l’occasione al volo, e per una volta Nami lo grazia da qualsiasi colpo possa infliggergli, solo perché è troppo occupata a osservare Rufy che sorride tutto allegro, continuando a fissare la pagina di giornale che ha ancora aperta sul tavolo.

Lei e Robin si lanciano un’occhiata complice: forse è il caso di cominciare a indagare cosa ne pensa il Capitano dei Pirati Heart, di un piccolo scalo comune per una “riorganizzazione del piano d’attacco”, naturalmente.

**#9: In viaggio/Law’s side – Your voice was all I heard**

_I woke up at the moment when the miracle occurred_  
_Heard a song that made some sense out of the world_  
_Everything I ever lost, now has been returned_  
_In the most beautiful sound I'd ever heard_  
_**(U2 | The Miracle of Joey Ramone)**_

Law non ha bisogno di parlare con nessuno, per capire il genere di sentimenti che gli si agitano nel petto e lo rendono a dir poco isterico.

Quelle due settimane di separazione da Monkey D. Rufy si sono fatte sentire fin dal primo istante in cui il suo sottomarino giallo ha diviso la sua strada da quella della Sunny. Quella separazione se l’era sentita sulla pelle anche prima e l’aveva temuta a lungo, perché sapeva che avrebbe soltanto acuito l’entità di quello che provava per il Capitano dal cappello di paglia e a cui lui – stupido cretino! – si era permesso il lusso di abbandonarsi, senza neanche pensare due volte a tutti i possibili contraccolpi di quella decisione avventata.

Erano due dannatissimi pirati, non i protagonisti di un romanzetto d’amore da quattro soldi, ma come gli era venuto in mente di farsi venire una sbandata mostruosa per Monkey D. Rufy, famigerato Capitano pirata con una taglia sulla testa da 400.000.000 di Berry e pure portatore della volontà della D?

« _Se lui cade… voglio morire anch’io… qui con lui_ ».

Dressrosa lo colpisce alle spalle, come uno degli odiosissimi calci di Doflamingo, e per poco non lo fa cadere dalla sedia. Lo sa benissimo perché si è invaghito di quel cretino dal più bel sorriso di tutto il Vecchio e Nuovo Mondo messi assieme. E i motivi sono talmente tanti che, se ricomincia a elencarli, si ritroverà a sospirare come un fesso per il resto della serata.

Eppure, al di là di ogni svenevolezza da adolescente alla sua prima cotta, Law gli è davvero grato e non solo per tutto l’aiuto che gli ha dato contro quel mostro del suo ex-patrigno. Anche dopo, quando ha temuto di cadere in pezzi perché lo scopo per cui aveva lavorato una vita intera era stato raggiunto, lui era lì, a spingerlo forte con tutti e due i palmi premuti contro la schiena, perché non si fermasse mai, perché c’era tutta la sua ciurma ad aspettarlo, perché lui, adesso, è davvero _libero_ di essere tutto ciò che vuole, senza più timore di essere braccato a ogni insenatura di ogni isola su cui approda.

Sembra proprio che l’augurio di Cora-san, urlato tredici anni prima in una notte nevosa, si sia finalmente realizzato. Adesso, grazie a Rufy, può permettersi tutti i sogni che vuole, anche quelli più audaci, quelli realizzabili “solo al trenta per cento”, quelli per cui in altri momenti si sarebbe dato del pazzo anche solo ad accarezzarli con il pensiero. Ed è disposto a seguirlo, letteralmente, fino in capo al mondo in quella sua corsa pazza verso lo One Piece, come alleato, come amico o persino come…

«Agh!» Law sbuffa rumorosamente e si lascia andare sulla scrivania della sua cabina, sprofondando fra i ritagli del giornale di quel giorno. La ciurma di Cappello di Paglia ha colpito ancora e c’è una bella foto di quel cretino che sorride, tanto perché lui non viva mai il timore di scordarsi la sua faccia. Sarebbe comunque abbastanza difficile, pensa afferrando il quadrato della carta che contiene un accettabile primo piano di Monkey D. Rufy, e ficcandolo nel primo cassetto della scrivania, quello di cui solo lui possiede la chiave. Quando solleva il coperchio della scatola di latta che è contenuta al suo interno, una piccola risma di quadrati di dimensioni simili, tutti ritraenti lo stesso soggetto, minaccia di scappare fuori.

… forse sta un tantino esagerando, sospira, rimettendo il coperchio e richiudendo in fretta il cassetto.

Certo, la colpa è anche di quel dannato folle dal Cappello di Paglia. Se gli va a dire che sentirà la sua mancanza, che non vede l’ora di rivederlo, che si sente triste senza di lui, cosa deve pensare? Cosa avrebbe dovuto rispondergli? Che gli sarebbe mancato? Perché gli manca, dannazione.

Gli manca qualsiasi cosa di lui, persino i particolari più irritanti: la sua pessima abitudine di punzecchiargli la guancia con un dito, ogni volta che vuole prenderlo in giro; il suo braccio perennemente sulle sue spalle, perché Rufy non conosce il concetto di distanze fisiche e spazi personali, ti deborda addosso peggio della marea e tu puoi affogare e basta, non hai altra scelta.

Gli mancano i suoi abbracci, più di tutto, quelle strette soffocanti e avvolgenti, che gli bloccano gambe e braccia e gli impediscono persino di respirare correttamente. Gli manca il suo mento puntato contro la clavicola, le sue costole che tremano contro il suo petto, mentre ride a crepapelle. Gli manca persino il fortissimo odore di carne che emana, perché Rufy sembra una macelleria ambulante, e se gli avessero detto che un giorno il profumo di carne arrostita gli avrebbe fatto venire le farfalle nello stomaco, avrebbe preso a calci in bocca il pazzo che si fosse permesso di sparare una stronzata del genere.

Gli manca così tanto il calore prepotente di quello sciocco, da finire anche più spesso del solito per dormire assieme al resto della sua ciurma. E non che gli abbracci pelosi e morbidissimi di Bepo non gli siano mancati, anzi, si sente persino in colpa a usarlo come surrogato; ma certe volte vorrebbe che fosse Rufy a materializzarsi fra le sue braccia. Magari potesse usare la Room per realizzare un desiderio del genere, anche solo per pochi minuti. Poi scuote il capo e si ricorda chi è e che è stato affamato di affetto per così tanti anni, che non può diventare improvvisamente avido soltanto perché Rufy lo ha stritolato in abbracci così totali da saziarlo per una vita intera eppure lasciarlo ancora più affamato, appena si allontana.

Si sente quasi come lui, sempre pronto a fagocitare qualsiasi cibo gli capiti davanti, nonostante abbia appena terminato un lauto pasto.

«Birobiro~ Birobiro~ Birobiro~» il trillo imperioso del lumacofono speciale che siede sulla sua scrivania lo strappa a quelle riflessioni solitarie, mentre a fissarlo sono gli occhi nocciola e penetranti dell’archeologa della ciurma di Cappello di Paglia.

«Salve a te, Antiquaria» esclama, accettando la chiamata, mentre la sua voce roca prende una sfumatura sarcastica, decisamente in contrasto con i problemi che lo assillano e lo fanno assomigliare ben poco al sanguinario Capitano pirata che i mari tanto temono.

«Buonasera, Capitan Tenebroso, un uccellino qualche giorno fa ci ha portato tue nuove» replica Robin e la sua voce calda e bassa si diffonde nella cabina, mentre Law si sistema comodamente contro lo schienale della sedia. È rilassante avere a che fare con uno dei due soli membri sani di mente di quella ciurma di pazzi spostati. Certo, lui non avrebbe mai preso due donne fra i suoi ma non è una questione di maschilismo.

Non mette in dubbio le loro doti, è piuttosto stato il frutto di una sua falsa convinzione: ha creduto per anni di doversi dedicare a una sola e unica causa e che nulla avrebbe dovuto distrarlo dal suo obiettivo, tantomeno qualche sciocca tresca amorosa. Ha sempre cercato di sprecare meno tempo possibile a impelagarsi in un lato dell’esistenza che gli è sempre sembrato francamente superfluo, almeno alla luce dell’accecante ossessione di una morte crudele che aveva infestato tutte le sue notti, persino quando le intemperanze dell’adolescenza avrebbero potuto renderlo più irragionevole.

E forse era stato anche il timore di legarsi, in maniera esasperata, a qualcun altro che avrebbe potuto lasciarlo troppo presto, nonostante tutti gli sforzi che avesse potuto fare per proteggerlo, a convincerlo a proseguire per quella strada solitaria. Non aveva mai incluso membri femminili nella sua ciurma anche per quel motivo: credeva così di aver eliminato ogni fonte possibile di tentazione dalla sua vita.

E adesso eccolo lì, a subire il fascino proprio da chi meno si aspetta, un uomo e pure completamente spostato, il suo opposto in parecchi rispetti. A cominciare dalla sua pericolosa tendenza a ricoprire d’affetto chiunque consideri suo amico.

«Oh, avete letto il giornale di un paio di giorni fa» sussurra al ricevitore, lusingato da quell’accenno. Ebbene sì, aspettare che arrivassero i giornalisti era forse stata una mossa un po’ azzardata ma il messaggio, a quanto pareva, era giunto ai destinatari giusti.

«È stato Rufy a far vedere la notizia a tutti, non smetteva un solo istante di parlare di te».

Law non può sentirla ma immagina il sorriso enigmatico che si sta allargando sul suo volto e si scopre, prima ancora di rendersi conto che l’archeologa lo sta attirando in un’astuta e sottilissima trappola.

«Davvero? Avrei voluto vederlo» esordisce, mentre un sorrisetto a dir poco ebete gli solleva gli angoli della bocca, e la sua voce si corrompe di una nota dolciastra che non sfugge all’orecchio attento di Robin.

«E cos’ha detto, quando mi ha visto?» domanda, avido di notizie, ma l’archeologa si fa attendere, tenendolo sadicamente sulla corda, tanto che Law comincia a chiedersi se abbia fatto bene a sbilanciarsi tanto con quella domanda.

«Era al settimo cielo! Sorrideva molto e ha detto che gli è persino tornata la fame, dopo aver visto la tua foto».

Law per poco non si cappotta giù dalla sedia assieme al lumacofono, quando Robin pronuncia quelle parole. Prima ancora che possa rendersene conto, sta già borbottando un preoccupatissimo: «Tornare la fame? Perché, Cappellaio non mangia?!».

Pessima mossa.

Il lumacofono gli sorride, beffardo, e gli sussurra con voce flautata frasi che lo riempiono dei sogni più sfrenati, dannazione alla sua fantasia: «Dice che da quando vi siete separati, non mangia più con molto gusto. La tua mancanza… gli crea un vuoto dentro, cito le sue parole esatte. Spero che l’inappetenza non abbia colpito anche te?» insinua l’archeologa e Law ringrazia il cielo che non possa vedere la sua espressione basita, prima di ricordarsi che il lumacofono che le ha dato, dall’altra parte del mare, starà rivolgendole la stessa smorfia sconvolta.

Dannazione, deve pensare in fretta.

«Umpf! Non sono mai stato un gran mangione» glissa, mascherando il suo imbarazzo con un colpo di tosse, e poi cerca di cambiare discorso: «Ho visto che anche voi vi siete dati da fare per finire sui giornali».

Law agita il giornale tagliuzzato che ha ancora sotto mano ma figurarsi se l’archeologa si lascia impressionare per così poco. Il lumacofono continua a fissarlo con quegli inquietanti e grandissimi occhi nocciola, che sembrano scavargli dentro e leggere oltre tutte le mezze verità che sta tentando di propinarle.

«Rufy era molto carico, ieri mattina, ha detto perfino che doveva assolutamente farsi fotografare per dimostrarti che sapeva mettersi in posa meglio di te».

Se le parole di Nico Robin fossero frecce, in questo momento gli starebbero trapassando il cuore una per una, fino a lasciarlo esangue contro lo schienale della sua sedia. Cosa significa tutto quello, nel linguaggio di Monkey D. Rufy? Che sta giocando a fare a gara con lui o che… anche lui vuole essere notato? E in quel secondo caso, è forse perché…

«Beh… umpf… me ne sono accorto! Era in una posizione talmente ridicola, che era difficile non accorgersi che lo aveva fatto apposta».

«Oh… allora hai già dato un’occhiata approfondita, noto…».

Maledizione alla sua lingua lunga! Law lancia il cappello per terra e si maledice per esserci cascato, di nuovo. Conosce l’archeologa troppo bene, è capace di spifferare tutto al suo Capitano e lui, dopo, che razza di figura ci fa?!

«Avevo del tempo libero! E poi dovevo assicurarmi che non aveste problemi a seguire le briciole » sbotta indignato ma, nel mezzo della sua poco credibile recriminazione, ricorda qualcosa che potrebbe essergli utile non solo per distrarre la fin troppo solerte archeologa ma anche per decidere le successive tappe della sua navigazione.

«Non è mai un problema, visto che butti sempre via tutto il pane» replica Robin, in accordo a quella frase sibillina, e Law sorride, ora che finalmente si può parlare di argomenti che non lo fanno sentire un budino mezzo sciolto sotto il sole d’Agosto.

«Preferisco saziarmi dei tuoi occhi senza pari» ghigna e non per il poetico complimento che ha appena rivolto all’archeologa, sa che la lascerà totalmente imperturbabile, ma per chi si sta affannando a intercettare quella conversazione. Adesso vuole proprio vedere come farà a decodificare un simile scambio di battute.

«Oh, le melodie che sto ascoltando sono dolci ma più dolci ancora sono quelle inascoltate» esclama Robin e la sua voce è precisa e tagliente come un bisturi, al punto che persino Law ammette senza tanti giri di parole che, se ne fosse innamorato, probabilmente adesso starebbe pendendo dalle sue labbra persino dall’altro lato del ricevitore di un lumacofono.

Invece si limita ad allungare la mano in direzione di un libro che campeggia su uno scaffale della sua scrivania e aprirlo a una pagina precisa, dove spiccano le esatte parole che Robin ha pronunciato. Annota su un foglio una serie di numeri, variabili che pressappoco corrispondono al numero di pagina, di riga e anche di lettere del verso che è stato appena citato.

«Tu, forma silenziosa, come l’eternità tormenti e spezzi la mia ragione!» esclama Law e riesce persino a prodursi nella divertita imitazione di un ammalato d’amore, che si vede rifiutare la propria corte. Non che abbia bisogno di chissà quali sforzi per immedesimarsi in una situazione del genere, al momento.

«Mi spiace, è inutile – mi perseguita struggente la dolcezza di quel viso» ribatte Robin, pacatissima, e sembra che gli faccia il verso mentre pronuncia quelle rime beffarde, che gli comunicano informazioni vitali ma sembrano prendersi gioco anche della sua personalissima situazione.

Ma bando alle ciance, vedete, il punto è semplice. Qualsiasi codice cifrato può essere interpretato, questo Robin e Law sono abbastanza intelligenti da saperlo. Sanno anche, però, che c’è bisogno di una chiave di lettura e che, se basi tutti i tuoi scambi non su un codice numerico ma sui versi di poesie e sulla loro posizione in determinate edizioni di un libro, chi ti spia quel libro deve averlo in mano o per lo meno possedere gli strumenti necessari per sapere che esiste e ne può entrare in possesso.

Ora, c’è bisogno di una piccola digressione. Che Robin ami i libri, è scontato. Non avrebbe mai creduto di trovare qualcuno appassionato quasi quanto lei di quelle piccole meraviglie intarsiate. Qualcuno che non si limita a comprare saltuariamente qualche tomo qua e là ma se ne va a collezionare tomi proibiti, proprio come fa lei. Trafalgar Law e Nico Robin sono entrambi due topi di biblioteca e Law ha potuto scoprire, con piacevole meraviglia, che durante la sua permanenza presso l’esercito rivoluzionario l’archeologa è venuta in possesso di edizioni proibite come “Riti d’imbalsamazione nell’Antica Alabasta”, capisaldi della ricerca medica per cui lui avrebbe potuto uccidere, pur di entrare in possesso.

Robin lo ha sollevato dal sanguinario incomodo.

Ma che succede se di quei volumi sono a conoscenza solo i rivoluzionari e loro due? Che chiunque si stia lambiccando il cervello a sentirli scambiarsi civetterie in rima, non sta capendo molto, a parte che stanno sicuramente parlando in codice.

Tanto per aumentare la sicurezza, non usano mai lo stesso libro due volte di seguito ma Law vorrebbe sapere perché i poemi usati per i riti d’imbalsamazione debbano mettersi a parlare di amori perduti e Arcadie ritrovate.

Dannati mummificatori romantici.

«Mai più felice sarà la vista mia, ché il visibile ha perso ogni sapore» prosegue l’archeologa e la sua voce calda e pacata ha un che di evocativo, che quasi gli spezza il cuore, perché pare che stia parlando proprio di lui ma non è che Law abbia il tempo di distrarsi, se vuole capire la direzione che quella ciurma di pazzi sta prendendo… e se vuole evitare di finire come il tizio qui, che deve avere avuto una pessima esperienza di amori infelici.

«Oh, se tu sapessi come mi batte il cuore, con un suo sorriso lui lenirebbe la mia pena» per poco la penna di Law non schizza via dal foglio e deve fare uno sforzo indicibile per continuare a trascrivere le sue parole e confrontarle con le chiavi che gli ha lasciato. Quella donna è mostruosa, in ogni senso possibile: probabilmente conosce persino a memoria i libri che gli sta citando, non si spiegherebbe altrimenti come ha fatto a costruire un codice che si basa su così tante variabili e in cui pure riesce a districarsi senza battere ciglio. Di mostruoso, però, Nico Robin ha anche un senso dell’umorismo assolutamente nero e Law non sa se incazzarsi o ammirarla sinceramente.

«Umpf! Sorriso? Quella è la fronte d’una scimmia, il segno di un ladrone» replica alla fine e, tanto per restare in tema di beffe, vorrebbe proprio sapere perché il messaggio di “ricevuto” debba per forza coinvolgere scimmie e simili, dannazione.

«Geloso? Qui c’è un crimine segreto! La disperazione impedisce alla tua anima di sollevarsi oltre questo mondo» ribatte Robin e il lumacofono sorride più del necessario, mentre gli chiede, pressappoco, dove e quando faranno scalo loro. Law ha già decifrato il luogo d’approdo che l’archeologa gli ha indicato e sfoglia rapidamente il libro, prima che le sue dita intercettino la giusta risposta. Ciò che rende quel codice poetico abbastanza complicato e astruso persino per chi lo usa è la necessità di dover adattare versi pescati in contesti assolutamente disparati come se fossero un'unica, congruente, botta e risposta a un dialogo sensato.

Chi li sta intercettando potrebbe persino cominciare a sospettare che quei due abbiano una tresca in corso e lui si diverta a perseguitare il demone di Ohara a botte di versi fioriti, nel vano tentativo di farla finire fra le sue braccia. Il che va tutto a suo vantaggio, per lo meno non sospetteranno mai che le sue mire sono puntate su ben altro membro di quella ciurma assurda.

«Io ti assicuro che la più grande abilità o padronanza sul regno del verso, nulla può al confronto di chi alloggi amore e cara fratellanza» esclama alla fine, spiegandole in poche parole che la loro meta è la stessa e che la raggiungeranno nel giro di quattro giorni.

«Ricordati che è divorato dalla febbre l’uomo che non sa guardare i suoi giorni mortali con giusta serenità».

Robin gli comunica, con quel verso, la notizia probabilmente più bella delle sue ultime due settimane: passeranno per la stessa isola esattamente nello stesso lasso di tempo. Law fa fatica a mantenere un contegno serio ma, dannazione, lì non c’è solo l’archeologa che lo sta ascoltando e poi se lo sogna di vederlo saltellare in giro neanche fosse sotto effetto di acidi. Quelle robe le fa Cappello di Paglia, mica lui. Lui si limita a immaginarsele nella sua testa e sentirsi un totale sfigato.

«E tu non precipitarti verso il Lete» riesce a sillabare alla fine, che significa più o meno un “ci riaggiorniamo fra due giorni”. Il lumacofono sorride soddisfatto e poi è la voce bassa di Nico Robin a rispondergli e, questa volta, non è un codice quello che gli rivolge ma un consiglio che Law non fa fatica a trovare a di poco beffardo.

«Non lo farò. Suvvia, ridi, la mano sia tesa, gli occhi pieni d’amore, la voce dolce di resa» esclama Robin in un sussurro divertito e sembra che abbia fatto una passeggiata nella sua testa qualche ora prima e gli stia consigliando di… arrendersi? A Monkey D. Rufy? Quello che sicuramente preferirebbe un approfondito tete-a-tete con un cosciotto di carne, piuttosto che con un qualsiasi essere umano, incluso lui?

«Ridere? Ci penserò» glissa lui, fingendo di ignorare il resto di quella frase e gli sembra che i grandi occhi nocciola del lumacofono gli lancino un’occhiata sardonica, prendendosi dolcemente gioco del suo contegno esasperatamente altezzoso.

«Piuttosto è il caso di far sapere alla Marina quanto siamo educati e scambiarci il bacino della buonanotte, Antiquaria» conclude lui, rivolgendo un sarcastico cenno di saluto a chiunque sia il povero impiegato rinchiuso in una stanza a intercettare i loro deliri poetici senza apparente connessione logica.

«Fa’ conto che ti abbia mandato il mio bacio con un soffio, Capitan Tenebroso» gli dà corda Robin, lasciandosi andare a una risatina bassa e tranquilla.

«Salutami il tuo Capitano» esita Law per un istante, lasciando tracimare fuori quelle parole prima di poter riflettere a fondo sugli effetti che potrebbero avere sulla sua interlocutrice. E l’archeologa prende l’occasione al volo.

«Sarà fatto, gli darò il bacino della buonanotte da parte tua» sorride il lumacofono e il tono di Robin si vela di una divertita malizia, che trasforma quell’innocuo e scherzosissimo accenno in qualcosa capace di far rabbrividire Law tanto violentemente da farlo cadere seduta stante dalla sedia, mezza inclinata all’indietro.

«Antiquaria!» sbraita al ricevitore ma già il rumore della linea interrotta si espande nella stanza e Law resta a fissare con astio un lumacofono dagli occhi ormai chiusi. Riesce a tirarsi in piedi e a rimettere a posto il ricevitore fra un borbottio e l’altro, maledicendo lo spirito d’osservazione dell’archeologa, mentre si chiede che diamine abbia detto Cappello di Paglia per spingere Nico Robin a prendersi tutte quelle confidenze al proposito della sua vita sentimentale.

Certo che la Marina avrà di che divertirsi, con le loro intercettazioni e… Rufy ha un nonno vice-Ammiraglio, ora che se lo ricorda.

Monkey D. Garp.

Spera vivamente che non gli arrivino mai le trascrizioni di quelle conversazioni, o potrebbe ritrovarselo alle calcagna mentre decide di bombardarlo per atteggiamenti sospetti nei riguardi di suo nipote.

**#10: Sillylandia – Scar tissue**

_Scar tissue that I wish you saw_  
_Sarcastic mister know it all_  
_Close your eyes and I'll kiss you 'cause_  
_With the birds I'll share_  
_This lonely view_  
_**(Red Hot Chili Peppers | Scar tissue)**_

Law odia la folla, le feste, gli eccessi colorati, il cibo da party e le giostre. Qualcuno direbbe che è un grandissimo guastafeste borbottone, lui replica che è una persona seria e non gli piace far casino.

Per questo odia, anzi no, _detesta_ Sillylandia con tutte le sue forze. Sillylandia non è un’isola normale. Sillylandia è un enorme parco divertimenti dove esistono campi di vero zucchero filato, case fatte di cioccolato e marzapane, giostrine dalle musiche inquietanti che restano accese giorno e notte, banchetti rigurgitanti cibo spazzatura da far venire il diabete anche al bimbo più sano del mondo. Sillylandia è l’inferno, per quanto gli riguarda, e l’unico mezzo di trasporto per spostarsi da un capo all’altro è l’immensa catena di montagne russe che circonda il perimetro di tutta l’isola.

Chi ha sfruttato le bizzarre risorse naturali di quel posto per tirarci su un baraccone psichedelico spremi-turisti è un sadico schifoso ma, per sua fortuna, a Sillylandia esistono anche posti dove rifornirsi di provviste più o meno normali, senza essere tormentati dalla Marina. A quanto pare il miraggio dei guadagni facili rende persino i fuorilegge più incalliti ben accetti in quel posto.

E poi, disgraziatamente, Sillylandia è l’unico punto d’incrocio del suo sottomarino e della Sunny nelle loro rotte parallele… a meno che non voglia aspettare altre due settimane, naturalmente.

Conoscendo Rufy, a differenza di lui sarà sicuramente al settimo cielo appena avrà visto in cosa consiste l’isola.

«Yuppy! Usopp, Usopp, Usopp, hai visto quanto sono grandi quelle montagne russe?! Zoro, Zoro, mi ci porti?!».

Monkey D. Rufy sta letteralmente molestando la sua ciurma da dieci minuti buoni, da quando, cioè, ha avvistato dalla polena leonina della Sunny il profilo frastagliato e coloratissimo dell’isola. Franky e Chopper si sono prevedibilmente associati ai suoi scoppi di esaltazione infantile e Brook ha fatto cenno a tutti i panorami interessanti che si possono intravedere dalle cabine di una ruota panoramica, prima che la navigatrice gli tirasse un calcio.

«Fermo lì! Zoro deve restare con Brook sulla nave a fare la guardia, hai dimenticato come ci siamo organizzati?» lo richiama Nami, afferrandolo per le orecchie, mentre prende la rincorsa e cerca di saltare giù dal parapetto della nave, direttamente sul molo d’attracco.

«Ma Nami, le montagne russe… gli hot dog…» piagnucola lui, allungando le mani in avanti, con i piedi che macinano l’aria a vuoto, ma le dita che sono ancorate sui suoi lobi non mollano la presa neanche per un istante.

«E poi devi incontrarti con Trafalgar Law, puoi chiedere a lui di portarti sulle montagne russe!» esclama Nico Robin e a quel punto Rufy si blocca, dimenticandosi all’istante dell’isola che ha davanti.

«Oh, è vero! Così facciamo il giro della morte!» esclama Rufy, sbattendo le mani allegro, e la sua faccia si illumina ancora di più di quando ha visto quelle splendide montagne russe incoronare Sillylandia.

«Ma non dovrebbero parlare dei piani della loro alleanza?» prova a intervenire Usopp ma Sanji gli poggia una mano sulla spalla, scuotendo silenziosamente il capo e facendogli segno che gli spiegherà dopo, perché è un discorso lungo e complicato e lui sta ancora cercando di capirci qualcosa.

«Ti accompagnerò io! Capitan Tenebroso mi ha comunicato il posto esatto in cui vederci, dovrebbe esserci anche Bepo» esclama Robin, venendo in soccorso della navigatrice, e si guadagna un verso di pura gioia da parte del loro Capitano.

«Bene, adesso vediamo di capire bene. Questo è il budget per i ricambi e non vi è consentito di sforare» esordisce Nami, voltandosi in direzione di Franky e Usopp, non prima di aver fatto un occhiolino complice alla compagna. Non hanno navigato al doppio della velocità perché Rufy si facesse un giro sulle montagne russe da solo, dopotutto.

~

«Oh, Capitano, mi sembra di vedere Cappello di Paglia e la Bella Signorina Archeologa!».

Bepo tende una zampa paffuta in direzione di un chiosco di hot dog e una donna alta e sinuosa, vestita di viola e di nero, si volta nella loro direzione, facendo un cenno con la mano.

«Umpf, sì, sono loro» ghigna Law, nascondendosi dietro un sorrisetto e la tesa del cappello, che si cala sulla fronte non appena il suo sguardo si posa sui due membri della ciurma di Cappello di Paglia. Non ha altro modo di mascherare la vampa di adrenalina che gli ha mandato in tilt il battito cardiaco non appena ha avvistato quel dannato cappello giallo e la casacca rossa che c’era subito sotto. Se si sente a questo modo già solo guardandolo da lontano, non lo sa come farà a sopravvivere fino alla fine della giornata.

Rufy si volta e un sorrisone gigantesco lo illumina, poi molla il suo enorme carico di hot dog fra le braccia capaci che Robin fa fiorire all’istante e comincia ad agitare entrambe le mani verso di lui. Law gli rivolge un cenno della mano, staccando l’indice e il medio dalla fronte, ma non fa a tempo a compiere altri tre passi che il Capitano dal Cappello di Paglia _rimbalza_ e in due salti gli sta già allacciando, letteralmente, le braccia attorno alle spalle, aggrappandosi alle sue gambe in un abbraccio prepotente che lo blocca sul posto.

«Traffino! Che bello rivederti!».

Bepo ridacchia imbarazzato, nascondendosi il muso fra le zampe e Law vuole nell’ordine: morire, sprofondare sotto terra, esplodere in una nube di fumo e sparire alla vista seduta stante. Dev’essersi davvero fottuto il cervello, se riesce a squagliarsi letteralmente in quell’abbraccio buffo e soffocante; e poi il mento di Rufy si appoggia in una mossa familiare contro la sua spalla e Law per un istante vacilla, inclinando appena il capo contro la sua tempia.

«Uh, è… uhm… bello anche per me… rivederti ma… se fai così… mi strozzi, Cappellaio!» esordisce, mentre la sua voce cresce di tono fino a diventare un gracchiare stridulo e nervoso. Rufy ride di gran cuore, le costole che si scontrano in un tremito contro il suo petto, e poi finalmente lo scioglie dalla sua presa ferrea, ricadendo a terra e risistemandosi il cappello sulla testa.

«Buongiorno Cappello di Paglia, buongiorno signorina Robin!» esclama ossequioso Bepo e Rufy si volta nella sua direzione con lo sguardo luccicante, saltandogli addosso e riservandogli quasi lo stesso trattamento di Law.

«Ma ciao, Bepo!».

«Salve, Capitan Tenebroso» si inserisce Robin nella conversazione, catturando lo sguardo di un Trafalgar Law che potrebbe quasi essere geloso, non fosse che l’orso bianco è il suo adorato Secondo e pensar male di lui gli fa quasi spavento.

«Salve, Antiquaria» esclama lui di rimando, rivolgendole un sorrisetto sarcastico ma poi nota l’occhiata intenta che Robin gli sta lanciando e il modo in cui i suoi occhi nocciola si fissano sul suo vestiario. Indossa i soliti jeans pezzati e una felpa che, in barba ai toni scuri da lui prediletti, è di un rosso brillante, con la stampa del suo jolly roger in giallo. Sulla testa porta un cappello bianco a macchie nere di un modello diverso dai due precedenti che gli hanno visto possedere, un modello di basco assai raffinato per una semplice incontro logistico fra Capitani pirata.

«Beh?» borbotta, ricacciando indietro qualsiasi recriminazione potrebbe renderlo ancora più sospetto. Per tutta risposta Robin gli rivolge un sorrisetto indulgente e commenta tranquillamente: «No, notavo l’interessante _accoppiamento di colori_ ».

Povero Trafalgar Law, Nico Robin vorrebbe quasi avvertirlo che Rufy proprio non fa caso a quel genere di romantiche minuzie ma può darsi che lo abbia fatto ben sapendo di non essere notato. In ogni caso è davvero così tenero che vorrebbe abbracciarlo ma teme che il Capitano dei Pirati Heart potrebbe dar voce al suo imbarazzo in maniera assai spettacolare.

«Io non… siamo su un’isola luna park, volevo solo… mimetizzarmi bene, a differenza di qualcuno che si presenta vestito come a un funerale» ribatte lui, cercando di mantenere il tono della voce su un livello quasi normale e sia ringraziato il cielo che il rumore della folla che li circonda maschera un certo tremolio adirato che smaschererebbe sull’istante il suo nervosismo.

«Oh, no, è solo che amo molto i colori scuri, mi vestirei così anche per, ad esempio, un matrimonio» sorride lei e, come sempre, Law è costretto a riconoscere la vittoria alla sua graziosa e crudelissima interlocutrice. Meno male che non è innamorato di lei, quella donna lo farebbe penare non poco, se avesse la sicurezza di saperlo tanto vulnerabile alle sue punzecchiature.

«Traffino, hai visto che belle montagne russe ci sono qui, eh?!» li interrompe Rufy, aggrappandosi al suo braccio e tirandolo di prepotenza. Law si volta, per una volta ringraziando l’atteggiamento chiassoso del ragazzo, e gli fa una smorfia svogliata.

«Le montagne russe non sono esattamente il mio fort…».

«Io le adoro, adesso ci andiamo, sì?» insiste Rufy, travalicando la sua voce prima ancora che il Capitano dal cappello maculato abbia il tempo di terminare la sua frase. Quello scuote la testa e non ci pensa neanche un secondo a ribattere alla sua affermazione. Lo sa benissimo che quando quel demonio si mette qualcosa in testa, niente lo può smuovere dal suo obiettivo… tranne l’apparizione di qualcosa di più interessante.

«Ma come… pensavo che prima volessi visitare i campi di zucchero filato!» lo tenta, chinandosi appena su di lui e, prevedibilmente, gli occhi di Rufy si sgranano in un’espressione di incredula gioia, mentre le montagne russe finiscono in un angolino nascosto della sua mente e lui gli afferra tutti e due i polsi, agitandoli vigorosamente.

«Oh, sì! Portamici subito! Ma prima…» esclama, ricordandosi all’ultimo istante di un particolare altrettanto importante «… grazie mille, Robin!».

In un batter d’occhio il braccio allungabile di Rufy riacchiappa la piccola scorta di hot dog – uno spuntino per ingannare la fame, naturalmente – che il pirata ha lasciato fra le braccia della compagna e se ne ficca metà in bocca; dopodiché afferra Law con la mano libera e comincia a strattonarlo in una direzione totalmente a caso, al puro scopo di trascinarlo via con sé.

«Cappellaio, dannazione, non di là!» è l’ultima imprecazione che Robin e Bepo riescono a distinguere, prima che i loro due Capitani vengano inghiottiti dalla folla.

«Che peccato, io avrei voluto comprare prima il gelato…» sospira l’orso bianco, facendosi coraggio per seguirli nella massa oceanica di gente colorata che sciama all’interno della piazzetta d’ingresso. Una mano gentile si posa sulla sua spalla, però, fermandolo.

«Oh, qui vicino c’è un’ottima gelateria, mi dicono che è la migliore dell’isola! Perché non la proviamo?» esclama Robin, un sorriso sornione che si dipinge sul suo volto, mentre la figura altissima di Law e quella iperattiva di Rufy si allontanano sempre di più da loro due.

«Sarebbe bellissimo! Ma… così perdiamo di vista i Capitani!» replica Bepo, passando da un sussulto di allegria a un improvviso moto di preoccupazione. Robin scuote il capo, materna, e lo rassicura.

«Credo che i nostri Capitani abbiano un po’ di cose di cui parlare, non penso che gli dispiacerà restare un po’ da soli».

Bepo annuisce, arrossendo contento all’idea di far fuori una bella vaschetta di panna e cioccolato, e poi aggiunge, come ispirato: «Verissimo! E poi il Capitano parla sempre di Cappello di Paglia, non vedeva proprio l’ora di incontrarlo!».

«… davvero? Parlami un po’ di cosa dice il tuo Capitano».

Robin gli cinge un braccio peloso con fare complice e i due si inoltrano nella folla, allontanandosi nella direzione opposta a quella presa dai due Capitani, mentre finiscono per impegnarsi in una fitta conversazione che pare avere un unico argomento.

«Ma… dove diamine sono finiti Bepo e l’Antiquaria?!» sbotta Law, esattamente dieci minuti dopo che i due si sono separati da loro. Fino a questo istante è stato seriamente impegnato a non far caso alle mani di Rufy, che lo stringono praticamente ovunque e con tutta la sincera ingenuità del mondo, mentre il Capitano pirata cerca di attirare la sua attenzione per mostrargli l’ennesima “meraviglia” da luna park su cui posa l’occhio.

«Woohoo! Questo cespuglio è di zucchero filato fosforescente, chissà se mi brilla la pancia quando lo mangio!».

Law sa benissimo con chi ha a che fare e non che si fosse aspettato passeggiate romantiche e altamente raffinate con uno degli esseri più chiassosi di tutti i mari ma quell’incontro – che ufficialmente dovrebbe essere un’occasione per ridiscutere i loro piani assieme – si sta trasformando in una specie di sessione di baby-sitting a un moccioso troppo cresciuto e troppo entusiasta, che ha la capacità di concentrazione di un criceto e sembra emozionarsi per qualsiasi stupidaggine gli passi davanti agli occhi.

Ma non potevano approdare su un’isola la cui attrazione più grande erano i sassi? No, probabilmente Rufy sarebbe riuscito ad appassionarsi anche a quelli!

«Non lo so ma so che per fare quell’effetto probabilmente ci hanno ficcato dentro roba assolutamente nociva e l’unica cosa che te ne verrà è un mal di pancia» sbotta Law esasperato, lanciando un’occhiata disgustata alla massa gigantesca di zucchero filato che hanno davanti. Ma che diamine ha in mente la gente per ideare aberrazioni simili? È il genere di cose capace di fargli passare la fame per parecchi giorni di seguito.

Rufy, prevedibilmente, lo fissa con una smorfia di sfida e poi si abbassa, strappando dal cespuglio una grossa massa di zucchero filato, una palla enorme che si ficca tutta in bocca senza battere ciglio e che comincia a masticare con gran gusto.

Per Poseidone, ma si è davvero invaghito di un tizio simile?!

Law non fa a tempo per finire di pensare a quell’imprecazione che scoppia a ridere, prima di riuscire a dominarsi, perché Rufy con le guance gonfie e la faccia di un bambino indisponente è una delle visioni più comiche e stupide che gli sia mai capitato di vedere. Mentre si copre la bocca con una mano, cercando di dissimulare l’improvviso scoppio d’ilarità, Rufy inghiotte tutto lo zucchero filato e poi le sue labbra si piegano in uno dei suoi sorrisi più luminosi e assassini, che costringono Law a tenersi la mano contro la faccia, questa volta per nascondere un rossore sospetto che gli incendia le guance scure.

«Oh! Finalmente sorridi! Pensavo che non fossi contento di vedermi!» esclama Rufy, piegando le braccia dietro la nuca e un sussulto subito represso scuote il Capitano dei Pirati Heart, che si trova costretto a rispondere precipitosamente a quell’insinuazione.

«Assurdo! Certo che sono contento di vederti!» replica con decisione e sembra quasi serio, peccato che abbia opportunamente voltato la faccia di tre quarti, per nascondersi allo sguardo fisso e intento dell’altro, che questa volta pare aver dimenticato la meraviglia di zucchero filato che li circonda.

«Bene, perché io sono contentissimo!» esclama Rufy e non potrebbe essere più sincero. Quando ha avvistato Trafalgar Law in mezzo alla folla, il famoso stormo di pterodattili si è librato in volo nella sua pancia e ha fatto delle assurde giravolte da far ballare il tip-tap agli hot dog che aveva appena ingurgitato. E poi si sente così assurdamente vispo, un effetto assai simile alle iniezioni di ormoni di Iva-chan ma non gli sembra che in questo caso la sua vita sia in pericolo, anche se il suo cuore batte fortissimo.

Per questo si chiede perché Law si affanni tanto a restare serio ma poi si ricorda di quello che gli hanno detto Sanji e Nami: a volte le persone si vergognano di esprimere i loro sentimenti e magari per loro è più facile farlo se li si mette a loro agio. Cos’aveva detto Robin in proposito? Ah sì, i complimenti discreti funzionano sempre.

«Oh, mi piace questa felpa! È colorata come la mia camicia, è più divertente di quella roba scura che ti metti sempre!» esclama, mentre il suo sguardo si fissa sul vestiario del Capitano dei Pirati Heart e, prima che quello possa replicare in qualche modo o anche solo svenire, gli acchiappa le dita in una stretta imprecisa e comincia a trascinarlo fuori dal giardino.

«Adesso andiamo al Paradiso delle Caramelle, vendono seicentoventitre gusti diversi e io voglio mangiarli tutti!».

Law non sta per svenire. Law vorrebbe direttamente morire, perché non è possibile che quell’ingenuo bastardo un attimo prima stia saltellando in giro, ignaro persino di lui, e l’attimo dopo lo riempia di complimenti, notando proprio le cose che vorrebbe passassero inosservate, e gli faccia venire un sorriso ebete sulla faccia. Persino le dita di Rufy, che sono agganciate alle sue in una stretta sconclusionata, gli fanno venire i brividi e lui si sente così sciocco e fragile e preso da quel bambinone troppo cresciuto che sarebbe disposto a seguirlo ovunque, persino sulle odiatissime montagne russe, pur di restargli accanto.

Il Paradiso delle Caramelle è prevedibilmente pieno dei dolci da cui viene il nome del negozio, colonnine di vetro alte fino al soffitto che rigurgitano caramelle di tutti i tipi, forme, colori e sapori. Trafalgar Law non è esattamente un patito di dolci ma quel panorama metterebbe una certa fame persino a lui, se non avesse lo stomaco completamente attorcigliato nel più intricato dei nodi gordiani.

Si è sempre fatto un vanto di aver superato praticamente indenne da qualsiasi turbamento sentimentale buona parte della sua adolescenza e anche un pezzo della sua vita adulta. È un ragionamento da mocciosi presuntuosi, a ripensarci alla veneranda età di ventisei anni, e sa essere sincero con se stesso abbastanza da riconoscere che la paura di affezionarsi troppo a qualcuno c’entra in quella profonda avversione per ogni tipo di legame profondo. Tutto questo così finisce per essere nuovo per lui quanto lo è per Rufy, che invece ha semplicemente vissuto di voglia di avventure e amicizia fino a questo momento.

Non sa come comportarsi – e non per la prima volta in vita sua – e la sensazione di non poter controllare la situazione alla perfezione, di non poter creare una delle sue _stanze_ in cui ridisporre i pezzi a suo piacimento, lo rende paurosamente fragile. Il fatto che l’oggetto del suo spasimare sia Cappello di Paglia rende tutto incredibilmente più facile e più difficile allo stesso tempo. Più facile, perché Rufy gli riversa addosso una tale quantità di affetto genuino e senza contropartite, che Law non potrebbe chiedere di meglio. Più difficile, perché Rufy di amore sa poco e nulla, almeno non secondo i canoni normali, e dei due dovrebbe essere lui a guidare le dinamiche intricate che si sono create, invece di restare bloccato sul posto a incantarsi per i suoi sorrisi troppo grandi.

«Seicentoventitre gusti, ma ci pensi?!».

Rufy ricompare al suo fianco, improvviso come un temporale estivo, e carico di caramelle che forse non sono di esattamente seicentoventitre gusti diversi ma sono decisamente tantissime. Troppe. Come fa a ingurgitarle tutte?

«Dubito persino che esistano seicentovent… cosa!» bofonchia Law di rimando, prima di ritrovarsi un mucchietto di caramelle ficcate direttamente in bocca da una mano allungabile e indiscreta.

«Toh, mangia, sono buone!» replica Rufy senza battere ciglio e gli impedisce di proseguire con i suoi fin troppo logici discorsi. Trafalgar Law deve decisamente imparare a rilassarsi e sarà suo gradito compito far sì che tutto questo accada. Non si può essere tristi su un’isola luna park, assolutamente no!

«Mi spieghi perché ogni volta cerchi di farmi mangiare a forza?!» mugugna Law, anche se un po’ conosce la risposta. L’archeologa gli ha accennato al fatto che il suo Capitano difficilmente divide i suoi adorati spuntini con qualcuno. È innamorato del cibo più di ogni altra cosa, dopotutto. Se si ostina a dargli parte delle sue merende, significa che deve volergli davvero molto bene e, se pure non si parla di amore, qui di sicuro c’è di mezzo una fortissima predilezione per lui. Dovrebbe essere lusingato ma vorrebbe che i suoi gesti di affetto non minacciassero di strozzarlo ogni santissima volta.

«Perché non ti vedo mai mangiare, poi dimagrisci e muori, lo sai?» bofonchia Rufy, ficcandosi una manciata mista di caramelle a forma di orsetto in bocca e poi prendendo una manciatina più piccola per depositarla nel palmo ancora aperto della mano di Law.

Il punto è che per Monkey D. Rufy l’amore è una questione molto semplice: è condivisione, del suo cibo, del suo affetto, delle sue avventure, una sottospecie di strana alleanza tutta privata fra due sole persone e che non riguarda la conquista di un tesoro. Questa è la conclusione a cui è arrivato, guardando Robin e Nami interagire fra di loro, ascoltando le moine di Sanji o più semplicemente provando a interessarsi a una questione che gli era sempre risultata abbastanza estranea e anche noiosa.

Però una cosa che ti fa venire gli pterodattili non può essere noiosa, assolutamente no.

«Io mangio! Semplicemente non ho bisogno di farlo tanto spesso quanto te!» sbotta Law indignato, mangiucchiando con cautela le caramelle che si è ritrovato in mano, mentre conduce abilmente entrambi fuori dal negozio, per infilarsi nelle stradine parallele al corso principale, quelle più strette, più buie e soprattutto meno piene di dannatissima gente.

«Piuttosto» esordisce, rendendosi conto che la sua quasi inesistente esperienza in materia sentimentale è appena diventata un handicap mostruoso. Far calare il silenzio renderebbe tutto molto più imbarazzante di quanto non è già. Deve trovare un argomento di conversazione e subito.

«Visto che ci troviamo qui a parlare, non sarebbe il caso di rivedere i nostri piani? Ho sentito che l’alleanza di Eustass si sta muovendo all’attacco. Tu cosa ne pensi se…».

«Montagne russe».

«Cosa?!».

Law si volta ed è un miracolo che non gli scoppi una vena in fronte o non gli parta un embolo. Rufy è lì che lo fissa con la sua peggiore faccia di bronzo e si infila un’altra manciatona di caramelle in bocca, masticando rumorosamente tanto per irritarlo ancora di più.

«Andiamo sulle montagne russe!» insiste Rufy e indica con la mano libera il profilo onnipresente delle impalcature che circondano l’isola come un’immensa corona. Il rumore metallico di rotaie sovrasta a momenti alterni il brusio della folla e un brivido di disgusto accartoccia la spina dorsale del Capitano dei Pirati Heart. Piuttosto che salire su quelle macchine della morte, si butta in mare con un sasso e si lascia morire affogando.

«Prima parliamo dell’alleanza!» insiste Law. Qui bisogna recuperare un po’ di contegno, non può piegarsi a tutti i capricci o quel bastardo finirà per pensare che può chiedergli qualsiasi cosa, basterà essere testardi per ottenere ciò che vuole. Quale sarà la prossima mossa, imporgli di vestirsi come la regina delle Amazzoni e ballare il flamenco?!

«Prima andiamo sulle montagne russe!».

Rufy ha completamente chiuso la ricezione. Non abbandonerà Sillylandia prima di aver fatto un bel giro completo nei vagoncini rossi che solcano i cieli dell’isola. E poi il suo Traffino gli sembra troppo cupo, si vede che la lontananza da lui gli ha fatto tornare le cattive abitudini, bisogna rimediare prima di subito.

«Lo so che abbiamo detto che viaggiare separati è la scelta migliore ma al prossimo punto d’incontro sarebbe il caso di…» esordisce Law, decidendo di tentare una strada diversa. Visto che Rufy non vuole cedere e lo ignora, lui farà altrettanto; gli dimostrerà chi è lì che comanda, imparerà a smetterla di ficcargli il cibo in bocca e tirarselo in giro come un cagnolino riottoso.

«…andare sulle montagne russe!».

Rufy sta cominciando a divertirsi, sul serio. E più Law sembra sull’orlo di una crisi isterica, più la situazione si fa succosa.

«… pensare di riunirci, perché saremo in grado di contrastare più efficacemente un attacco combinato con…».

«… le montagne russe!».

La voce di Law trema. La voce di Law si avvicina pericolosamente all’acuto che sfonda il muro del suono, mentre le mani bruciano dalla voglia disperata di stringere le mani attorno al collo di Cappello di Paglia e strozzarlo. Dubita che ci riuscirebbe, però, visto quanto è elastico quell’irritante zuzzurellone. Forse farlo a pezzi _senza_ ricorrere alla Room non è un’idea così sbagliata.

«… un’unione programmata delle nostre…».

«MONTAGNE RUSSE».

«BASTA!».

Trafalgar Law è rosso di rabbia e Rufy si aspetta quasi che cominci a uscirgli il fumo dalle orecchie, per quanto ansima in preda a un attacco d’ira.

«Senti, cerchiamo… cerchiamo di ragionare».

Impresa titanica.

Law inspira profondamente, provando a calmarsi. Non può fargli una sfuriata del genere, anche se Rufy ci sta mettendo tutto l’impegno del mondo a fargli perdere le staffe. È davvero più difficile di quanto ricordasse riuscire ad avere ragione dei suoi capricci… anzi, no, lui non è mai uscito vincitore da nessuno dei loro scontri verbali. È poi così sicuro di aver fatto un affare a invaghirsi di uno come Cappello di Paglia?

Rufy lo fissa, in probabile attesa di vederlo sbroccare di nuovo, ma stavolta Law non gliene dà la soddisfazione e, passatasi una mano sulla faccia per cancellare ogni traccia di stizza, continua con voce più bassa: «Posso parlare per cinque, brevissimi, infinitesimi minuti di quello che sta succedendo? _Cinque minuti!_ ».

Non deve alzare la voce. Non deve sbottare. Deve fargli capire che non può spuntarla, non questa volta. Non riuscirà a trascinarlo in un’altra delle sue folli richieste prendendolo con l’inganno!

«Va bene» esclama Rufy, tranquillissimo, facendo spallucce.

Law è senza parole.

Law è senza parole ma si ricorda che il silenzio può decretare la sconfitta e aggiunge precipitosamente: «Perfetto! Uhm… eccezionale, quindi adesso parliamo dell’alleanza di Eustass…».

«… sulle montagne russe! Così stiamo seduti e non ci distraiamo!».

Rufy solleva le braccia al cielo in segno di vittoria e Law abbassa la testa, sconfitto. No, non ce la può fare, non può spuntarla contro quel demonio sceso in terra di Monkey D. Rufy.

La fila per le montagne russe, odiatissimo trabiccolo, non è eccessivamente lunga, per sua fortuna. Law e Rufy finiscono per sembrare più che due innamorati non dichiarati una sconclusionata coppia di fratelli e, se il minore ha il piglio ispirato del bambino eccitato sotto effetto di zuccheri, il maggiore sembra il tipico adolescente ombroso, il cui unico desiderio è tornare a rintanarsi in camera sua ad ascoltare i My Submarine Romance a tutto volume e imprecare contro il mondo crudele che non lo capisce.

«Oh, sì, che bello! Finalmente tocca a noi!» strilla Rufy eccitatissimo e si tira dentro un più che riluttante Law. Quello non fa a tempo a sedersi, che già valuta l’idea di scavalcare la barra di sicurezza e fare un volo di sotto. Ma sì, chissenefrega, meglio morire da deficiente che passare un’ora su quel trabiccolo infernale.

«Woah, guarda come si vede bene il Carosello dei Leccalecca!» lo richiama prontamente Rufy, aggrappandosi al suo braccio e quasi tirandoselo addosso.

Fermi tutti.

Un’ora in un vagoncino striminzito con Monkey D. Rufy attaccato addosso? Forse anche le montagne russe hanno i loro lati positivi.

«Ma che diamine vado pensando…» borbotta fra sé e sé, rendendosi conto del pensiero che la sua mente è appena stata in grado di formulare. Questo non è innamoramento, questo è incretinimento allo stato puro.

«Che dici?» si volta Rufy, che decide di imparare ad ascoltare le persone proprio quando non vorrebbero essere ascoltate, e Law si irrigidisce sul posto, costretto a ribattere rapidamente.

«Dico che stavamo parlando di Eustass e della sua alleanza» esordisce e comincia a tenere lo sguardo ambrato fisso davanti a sé, sulle teste delle due persone anonime che occupano il vagoncino successivo. Rufy non accenna a staccarsi dal suo braccio e ha la faccia troppo vicina alla sua spalla. Tutto quel contatto fisico è… piacevole e disturbante allo stesso modo e non ha la forza di tener su un’espressione neutra per tutto il tempo del giro, non se Rufy può osservarlo tanto vicino.

In ogni caso, Trafalgar Law ha mentito: non erano cinque, i minuti di tempo che gli servivano per spiegare il suo piano.

Erano _trentacinque_.

Per trentacinque, ininterrotti minuti il Capitano dei Pirati Heart illustra posizioni, movimenti, previsioni d’attacco, parla di rotte segrete e alleanze sottobanco, teorie del complotto e informazioni sconosciute ai più che ha ottenuto addirittura a rischio della vita. Poi partono le percentuali, quelle di sconfitta e quelle di successo, i calcoli astronomici sul momento giusto per contrattaccare, un complicato gioco di mosse e contromosse, degno di una partita a scacchi.

Rufy, dal canto suo, ha già smesso di dare retta al senso di quei discorsi dopo appena trenta secondi ma non lo ha interrotto. Il panorama sulle montagne russe è fantastico, quell’isola è un unico susseguirsi di macchie di colore e meraviglie dolciarie, e la voce bassa e adesso tranquilla e cadenzata di Law gli riempie i timpani, come una ninna nanna. Gli ricorda un po’ quella di Robin, anche lei quando parla a volte usa dei termini che non capisce bene e ha la tendenza a diventare tremendamente chiacchierona, se nessuno la interrompe. Però gli piace quel suono, sa creare nella sua mente immagini colorate e vivaci, che non c’entrano assolutamente nulla con il significato delle parole che gli vengono rivolte, e lo culla teneramente, facendolo sentire rilassato e soddisfatto come dopo una bella mangiata ai quattro palmenti.

È al torpore che nasce dal ritmo pacato di quella voce e dal calore quieto che il braccio di Law, intrappolato contro il suo petto, gli trasmette che Rufy si abbandona senza nessuna remora, dimenticandosi persino delle montagne di pan di zucchero che stanno costeggiando in quell’istante.

«E questo è quanto… come sei silenzioso» commenta Trafalgar Law, tacendo. È sorpreso dall’improvvisa mansuetudine del più vispo Capitano di tutti i mari, l’ha visto persino inclinare il capo in avanti un paio di volte, come se fosse d’accordo con le sue conclusioni, e quasi si sente in colpa per averlo sgridato. Poi si accorge che ormai si è completamente premuto contro di lui, sente la sua guancia appoggiarsi contro l’angolo della sua spalla e tossisce flebilmente.

«Cappellaio, uhm… se vuoi puoi anche interveni…».

«Roooonf».

Adesso gli spacca la testa.

Adesso afferra Cappello di Paglia e lo lancia di peso fuori dal vagoncino e, tanti auguri, se riesce a sopravvivere all’impatto della caduta.

Adesso…

Adesso nulla. Law si volta, deciso a scuoterlo, e si trova davanti un Rufy addormentato che russa sì come un maiale ma ha in viso l’espressione più beata e pacificata del mondo. Sembra immerso in un sogno piacevolissimo, il tutto continuando a restargli attaccato addosso, e vorrebbe quasi perdonarlo, non fosse che l’ha fatto parlare _a vuoto_ per trentacinque, estenuanti minuti.

È tutto così imbarazzante che alla prima fermata utile, Law smonta dal vagoncino e finalmente tocca la terra ferma, dopo essersi caricato in spalla il Capitano pirata a mo’ di rumorosissimo e penzolante sacco di patate.

Di fronte a loro c’è il nulla, per grazia di qualsiasi divinità abbia deciso di intervenire e dargli una mano. Ok, non esattamente il nulla, è una passeggiata di pietra che porta al belvedere, che poi consiste in una sporgenza naturale – una sorta di immenso terrazzo ricoperto di erba vera, finalmente – che domina il lato più riparato dell’isola. Insomma, sotto da vedere c’è solo una scogliera a strapiombo sul mare e di fatto il posto è praticamente vuoto e anche il vialetto è abbastanza in disuso.

La gente che visita Sillylandia, d’altronde, non è in cerca di tranquillità e panorami meditativi. Meglio per lui, perché Trafalgar Law detesta il casino e ama visceralmente la solitudine o comunque la compagnia di pochi e selezionati intimi. Respira, dopo tre ore di pigia-pigia in una folla sciamante di bimbi urlanti e adulti inzaccherati di zucchero, e si ferma al limitare del belvedere, lì dove termina il boschetto, che il viale taglia in due, e comincia il prato incolto, fitto di spighe verdi e soffioni.

«Ah, che peso» sbuffa e fa ricadere non tanto delicatamente Cappello di Paglia in mezzo all’erba.

«Eh, uh, ah! Sono già finite le montagne russe!» sbotta Rufy, rimettendosi a sedere di scatto, e poi si guarda intorno, notando che attorno a loro non ci sono più dolci a profusione e un tripudio di colori da far venire il mal di testa ma soltanto il verde monotono di un prato e l’azzurro venato di bianco del mare spumoso che si infrange sugli scogli, più sotto.

«Ma qui è noioso!» piagnucola scocciato e Law, per tutta risposta, appoggia cappello e Kikoku sul prato e ci si stende completamente sopra, le braccia ripiegate dietro la nuca e una gamba appoggiata contro il ginocchio mezzo sollevato.

«Ma qui è tranquillo e io mi posso riposare» borbotta quello e chiude gli occhi, fingendo di volersi addormentare, ma poi ci ripensa e sbotta stizzito «Comunque la prossima volta avverti, prima di sparire nel mondo dei sogni mentre uno sta parlando, eh!».

Rufy ride, dannato bastardo, una delle sue risate grasse e a pieni polmoni, e poi si stende a gambe e braccia larghe a fianco a lui, fissando il cielo azzurro striato di nuvole ed esclamando con estrema sincerità: «Mi piace la tua voce, mi fa venire sonno!».

Potrebbe essere un’offesa, ha appena detto che la sua voce ha un effetto soporifero. Però ha anche detto che gli piace quindi è un equo pareggio. Law sbuffa rumorosamente e si passa una mano fra i capelli, scompigliandoseli appena mentre si rende conto che lui e Rufy sono finalmente soli, fianco a fianco, e potrebbero parlare di argomenti che non riguardano alleanze pirata e avversari da neutralizzare.

Mentre sta ancora cercando un appiglio, la frase giusta con cui esordire, Rufy lo precede: «Ti ricordi quando dicevo che mi saresti mancato più degli altri amici che ho, Traffino? Pensavo che sarebbe passato ma in tre settimane mi è venuto un vuoto gigante nella pancia. Nami dice che è la mancanza che fa questi effetti».

Rufy non ha bisogno di pensare alle parole giuste o a quelle sbagliate. Rufy nemmeno si vergogna di quello che sente per Law, sa solo che è un grumo caldo e appiccicoso di tanti sentimenti tutti appiccicati assieme. Sa che il suo amico gli fa venire voglia di stargli accanto, di giocare con lui, di combatterci spalla contro spalla e di abbracciarlo e quelle sono tutte cose che fa anche con i suoi altri amici. Però con lui è diverso, tutto con lui ha un sapore differente. È come paragonare i cosciotti di carne al resto del cibo: gli piace mangiare praticamente qualsiasi cosa ma quando mette sotto i denti un pezzo di carne arrosto tutta succosa, si sente davvero molto felice.

Vorrebbe dire che con Law l’effetto è lo stesso ma non è così. È una sensazione molto frustrante, perché di lui non è mai sazio e persino mentre condivide la sua compagnia, l’aspettativa di una mancanza che arriverà presto gli guasta il sapore del tempo trascorso insieme. Quella roba dell’innamoramento gli sembra un po’ una fregatura ma Law gli piace e sente che solo parlandone con lui potrà alleviare almeno un po’ quel fastidio sordo.

«Io ti manco mai, Traffino? Ce l’hai anche tu il vuoto alla pancia o è una cosa solo mia?».

Law non parla, non subito. Smette persino di respirare, mentre si concentra sul suono di quelle parole.

Rufy… mancargli?

Law convive con la mancanza da quando era appena un bambino; la torturante sensazione di desiderare la presenza di chi ama al suo fianco e di realizzare che quella persona non può raggiungerlo in nessuna maniera conosciuta è stata la costante di troppe delle sue notti solitarie. Law si sente sempre trasparente e fragile come vetro soffiato, quando riscopre la sofferenza insopportabile di non poter stringere sotto le mani l’oggetto del suo più estremo anelare.

Se sente la mancanza di Monkey D. Rufy?

Sentire la mancanza è un eufemismo. Law passa il suo tempo a ritagliare le sue foto, a tenere d’occhio i suoi movimenti, a chiedersi se stia bene, se sorrida come sempre, se i suoi abbracci gli faranno sempre altrettanto bene, quando potrà sentirli di nuovo contro la pelle. Rufy se lo porta inciso nel corpo e nella mente: il suo ricordo è nella cicatrice che gli solca il braccio destro, nella vita di cui può ancora godere grazie al suo aiuto, nel vento che gli accarezza la faccia quando spunta fuori dal suo sottomarino e non c’è più l’ombra scura di un passato terribile che continua ad ossessionarlo ma solo il profumo fresco e penetrante della libertà.

Rufy non gli lascia un vuoto in pancia, gli lascia una voragine che solo tanti dei suoi abbracci possono riempire, e una parte molto stupida di lui spera che, alla fine di quell’immensa traversata, abbia persino voglia di vederlo più spesso, senza bisogno di dare nomi strani e complessi alla loro amicizia, solo per stare insieme e potersi riscaldare al calore feroce del suo affetto traboccante.

«Io… sì, mi manchi» sospira, arrendendosi all’onda montante di malinconia che gli cresce nel petto e minaccia di affogarlo. E poi aggiunge, prima di cominciare a pensare a quale parola ci starebbe meglio e bloccarsi per l’ennesima volta: «È… doloroso anche per me. Mi fa male ma sai…».

Law non volta la testa, incespicando per un attimo in quelle parole, anche se sa che Rufy la sua l’ha girata e lo sta fissando, con mezza guancia affondata nell’erba, in attesa che lui termini il suo ragionamento. È difficile mettere in fila tutti quei sentimenti ad alta voce, ammetterli a quel modo, concedere a se stesso che quello che prova per lui è molto, troppo reale ed è un’emozione che potrebbe ferirli entrambi irreparabilmente, se un evento devastante ma non così improbabile dovesse separarli e non soltanto provvisoriamente.

«… poi penso che tu sei forte, Cappellaio. Che tu e io abbiamo la stessa volontà che ci porta avanti. Ok, il destino ce lo costruiamo da soli ma c’è un’energia inspiegabile che ci permette di farlo. Forse è nella D. o forse noi crediamo che sia in quella lettera. Fatto sta che quando mi manchi, Cappellaio, io penso che tu stai lottando per realizzare il tuo sogno. E io sto facendo lo stesso. E che non importa quanti chilometri ci separano, ci re-incontreremo, presto o tardi, proprio come abbiamo fatto oggi. Io mi fido di te, Cappellaio. È per questo che so che non ti perderò e che ci sarà un momento in cui ti rivedrò e non sentirò più la tua mancanza».

Law è chiacchierone, quando gliene danno la possibilità, ma sa diventare terribilmente laconico sui suoi sentimenti. È la seconda volta che quel Capitano pirata troppo sconclusionato lo costringe, senza fare assolutamente null’altro che essere se stesso, a parlare di ciò che si annida più a fondo e con più insistenza nel suo cuore. E se una volta gli aveva raccontato di Corazon e degli eventi che avevano funestato la sua infanzia, adesso gli sta parlando di loro e di tutto quello che sente da quando lo ha conosciuto, da quando lo ha salvato ed è stato salvato, e quasi gli pare impossibile che siano solo passati due anni e non una vita intera, da quando si conoscono.

Solo quando ha terminato quel lungo discorso, fatto a mezza voce, senza nemmeno riprendere fiato, che finalmente ha abbastanza forza per voltarsi. Si ritrova davanti il sorriso gigantesco e pulito di Rufy e non può dire che non se l’aspettava, eppure perde comunque un battito e quasi ci si smarrisce, in quel volto allegro e quasi pacificato.

«Hai ragione, Traffino! Anch’io mi fido di te quindi aspetterò, anche se non mi piace! E poi è vero, abbiamo uno One Piece da conquistare!» esclama alla fine e allunga il pugno chiuso nella sua direzione. Law si lascia scappare un mezzo sorriso imbarazzato, che vuole essere sarcastico, ma poi batte le nocche contro quel pugno chiuso e tutto sembra finire lì, come se davvero quelle parole bastassero e quel piccolo gesto d’intesa fosse sufficiente a comunicarsi tutto quello che non si può o non si vuole dire a voce.

«Traffino, ma tu che sei medico…».

Naturalmente Law si sbaglia.

«Sì? Che c’è?» esclama, senza interrompere il contatto visivo con lui. Gli occhi scuri di Rufy sono tremendamente seri, tanto che Law quasi si preoccupa. Ha detto qualcosa di sbagliato? Il peggio è che l’altro non parla, lo tiene sulla corda e si limita a fissarlo attentamente, come se stesse valutando qualcosa nella sua mente che lo riguarda.

«… mi chiedevo… ma secondo te due maschi si possono baciare, sì?».

Law sbatte le palpebre, incredulo. Ha capito male, non è vero? Rufy non ha appena detto quello che ha detto, vero?!

«Sono un chirurgo!» sbotta scandalizzato e si tira a sedere di scatto, spostando rapidamente lo sguardo ambrato davanti a sé. Quella non è la risposta che Rufy sta aspettando, lo sa benissimo. Se avesse un pizzico di sangue freddo in più, in quella materia, adesso gli starebbe _dimostrando praticamente_ quanto è consigliabile che due maschi si bacino… ma cosa va a pensare, santo cielo, è Rufy! A uno come lui neanche dovrebbero interessare, quelle robe!

«E comunque, sì! Sì! Due maschi si possono baciare ma non c’è bisogno di chiederlo al medico!» esala in un unico fiato e la sua voce è a dir poco isterica ma… come fa a mantenere la calma? Ha fatto tanto per disciplinare i suoi istinti e dirsi che abbracci e sorrisi erano il massimo che doveva aspettarsi da lui. Il massimo e tutto quello che gli bastava. E adesso eccolo lì a tirar fuori discorsi a proposito di “baci fra maschi”.

Non… non poteva voler dire quello che voleva dire.

Rufy non era assolutamente interessato a lui in quel senso, gli sembrava chiaro!

«Ma perché… ti interessa?!» aggiunge subito dopo, sentendosi il più grande incoerente sulla faccia del pianeta.

Rufy se ne resta steso con le braccia larghe a fissare la schiena ripiegata di Law e gli viene da ridere e poi da abbracciarlo stretto, perché Trafalgar Law imbarazzato gli piace ancora di più del suo solito tipo serioso e semi-sarcastico. Invece si limita a punzecchiargli la schiena con un dito ed esclamare tranquillissimo: «Beh, sì, sono curioso!».

Law sprofonda la faccia fra le mani e a quel punto Rufy aspetta. Gli pare che sia giusto così, un po’ per uno, lui gli ha fatto sapere cosa vuole e adesso tocca al Capitano dei Pirati Heart fare altrettanto. È un po’ come un patto, quella cosa dei baci e del fidanzamento, sì?

Trafalgar Law non sembra pensarla allo stesso modo.

Patti, alleanze, fare la prima mossa… l’unica cosa di cui è certo, al momento, è che gli sta per scoppiare il cuore in petto. Non è affatto pronto a tutto questo, forse proprio perché ha molta più consapevolezza di Rufy delle conseguenze che tutto quello potrebbe avere su di loro. Se sente già la sua mancanza così, figurarsi dopo averlo baciato. Ne vorrà, ancora e ancora, e finirà per essere irrequieto e affamato non più soltanto di abbracci. E gestire la distanza con una crisi ormonale addosso è qualcosa che non vuole neanche provare a immaginare.

Mentre se ne sta ancora lì, rannicchiato a pensare a tutti i possibili scenari che una possibile relazione con il Capitano dal Capello di Paglia può comportare, Rufy si tira su a sedere, affiancandolo e rivolgendogli un’occhiata interdetta. Poi il suo sguardo curioso cade sull’orizzonte e la sua bocca si piega in una smorfia stranita.

«Che brutto, è già pomeriggio. Ci pensi che fra qualche ora ce ne dovremo tornare sulle nostre navi e poi domani mattina salpiamo… e non ci rivedremo di nuovo per chissà quanto tempo!» esclama contrariato e il vuoto fastidioso, che era svanito da quando aveva abbracciato Law, solo poche ore prima, torna ad allargarsi fra il petto e lo stomaco, lasciandolo quasi disgustato.

Due settimane.

Law sa che dovranno aspettare altre due settimane, se tutto va bene. È disposto ad aspettare due settimane con il dubbio, facendosi tormentare tutte le notti dal pensiero di quello che sarebbe potuto succedere, se si fosse dato prima una mossa?

È un’idea troppo sadica persino per i suoi standard.

«Cappellaio…» esordisce e si volta nella sua direzione e Rufy ha un’espressione così malinconica, così dannatamente fuori posto sulla sua faccia che, dannazione, gli si stringe il cuore e un bel pezzo degli organi che lo circondano. E non potrebbe essere altrimenti, perché Cappello di Paglia quasi ci aveva messo la speranza, di capire tutto il significato dietro gli pterodattili e le botte di adrenalina senza bisogno di ricorrere ai poteri di Iva-chan e i vuoti e quella voglia tutta strana di abbracciare forte forte Trafalgar Law. Ma se lui neanche lo guarda, se fissa altrove e si rinchiude in chissà quali pensieri, significa che non gli va e non gli pare che su quelle cose si possa insistere più di tanto.

«… senti, io…» sospira alla fine Law e quelle parole sanno di sconfitta e scottano sulle labbra, mentre ancora le sta pronunciando. Vuole davvero arrendersi così, senza neanche averci provato? Rufy a quel sussurro si volta, inclinando un po’ il capo di lato, con fare interrogativo, e il Capitano dei Pirati Heart non ce la fa.

Sinceramente non ce la fa a resistere davanti a quell’espressione ingenua e un po’ persa. Si china su di lui, per una volta senza pensare, e ha gli occhi socchiusi, perché ha bisogno di prendere la mira e se comincerà a incespicare e sbaglierà, non oserà più riprovarci per il resto dei suoi giorni. Rufy non si muove, se ne sta a occhi spalancati a fissare quel viso familiare che gli si avvicina tantissimo; ormai è curioso e vuole vedere cosa succede. È così che Law si ritrova a premere le labbra sulle sue, in una mossa leggera, che può sembrare un bacio o una pressione talmente esile da essere scambiata per una carezza o una testata non riuscita.

Poi Law si ritira, in fretta come si è avvicinato, ed è a quel punto che subentra il panico.

«Cosa. Ho. Fatto».

Quelle tre singole parole cominciano a crescere nella sua mente, fino ai ingigantirsi in un urlo muto che gli riempie il cranio e gli manda a fuoco le sinapsi. Ok, è ancora in tempo per farlo passare come un urto involontario, sempre se riesce a venire a capo del suo cuore, che sta battendo all’impazzata e gli assorda i timpani, minacciando pure di sfondargli la cassa toracica in un colpo solo.

«Ooooh, quindi sarebbe questo un bacio?».

Come non detto.

È finita.

«Però è durato pochissimo!» esclama Rufy, aggrottando la fronte, perplesso. Non è che abbia capito tanto bene: sarebbe un semplice scontro di bocche, tutto lì? Ma non sarebbero meglio gli abbracci, a questo punto? Certo il suo Traffino aveva un’espressione tanto carina mentre si chinava su di lui, con gli occhi socchiusi e l’aspetto di uno che aveva una gran paura di fare una figuraccia.

«Che vuoi dire, Cappellaio? Che ci riproveresti per capire meglio?» Law si chiede come abbia fatto a tirare fuori tutta questa sicumera in una sola frase. Dà quasi l’idea che abbia davvero il controllo della situazione, che sia tutto calcolato, che sia stato cauto appositamente per dare il tempo a Rufy di rendersi conto di cosa stava accadendo, e non che si vergogna da morire perché gli è bastato sfiorarlo per sentire i suoi organi interni collassare sul posto e fare di lui una melma borbottante.

«Sì!» sbotta Rufy entusiasta, sollevando i pugni al cielo.

No, non ha affatto la situazione sotto controllo. Nella sua mente è tutto molto semplice: lo afferrerebbe per le spalle o per la vita, no, meglio per le spalle; forse lo rovescerebbe un po’ indietro, tanto per fare scena e poi gli farebbe vedere lui cos’è un vero bacio, anche se di ‘sti veri baci non è che ne abbia dati poi tanti ed è pure un tantino arrugginito in materia. Ecco cosa ne ricavi, a vivere tutta la tua vita solo di vendetta.

Law è ancora lì, sprofondato in tremila proiezioni mentali, e fronteggia il suo amico – mai parola fu più inadeguata per descriverlo – con lo sguardo ambrato fisso sulla sua camicia rossa ma nei fatti perso nel vuoto. È un’ombra quella che gli passa sul viso e poi stavolta è Rufy a premersi sulla sua bocca in qualcosa di molto simile a una _musata_. Sente il profilo netto dei denti stretti persino attraverso le labbra chiuse e la punta del naso che si schiaccia contro la sua. Ok, quella sì che sembra una testata al rallentatore, per tutti i Re del Mare.

«Cappellaio! Vedi che i baci non funzionano co…».

«Tu pensi troppo».

Rufy interrompe l’ennesima escalation della sua voce, ormai uno spartito di acuti spezzati che si contrappongono a bassi quasi inudibili, e lo osserva con uno sguardo deciso, come a dire di darci un taglio.

«Continui a dire che non si fa così e non si fa colà, allora fammi vedere come si fa. Però piano, non vale se lo fai veloce e non mi fai capire niente!».

Law sbatte le palpebre, incredulo, e si sente immensamente sciocco. Non può dargli torto, Rufy sarà anche strano ma se lui continua a lanciargli segnali confusi, non è certo di aiuto.

«Cappellaio, devi capire che è… complicato…» sospira e gli stringe piano le spalle fra le dita, sentendo il suo corpo di gomma cedere appena sotto i polpastrelli. Quello lo fissa di rimando, in attesa, e lui è costretto a continuare la sua imbarazzante spiegazione di quanta _ansia da prestazione_ gli metta tutta quella faccenda.

«… ad esempio potresti evitare di fissarmi a occhi spalancati, perché mi sento osservato e la cosa non mi aiuta!» sbotta, mentre la sua voce sale di due ottave e la finta calma sarcastica di pochi minuti fa lo abbandona di nuovo.

«Tipo così?» sorride Rufy, strizzando le palpebre così tanto da diventare ridicolo. No, Law non ha bisogno anche di mettersi a ridere, la situazione è già abbastanza incasinata di suo.

«Umpf! Facciamo che conto fino a tre e poi chiudo gli occhi io e… ehi!».

Rufy si sporge di nuovo, trattenuto a stento dalla presa incerta delle sue dita intarsiate, ma questa volta Law è pronto abbastanza da reagire e andargli incontro. Quel terzo bacio – o forse il “primo vero bacio”, chissà, non è il momento per mettersi ad appiccicare etichette – parte quasi più storto dei precedenti. C’è l’impaccio irruento di Rufy, che preme a caso la bocca, senza ben capire dov’è che finisca il fastidio e dove dovrebbe cominciare il divertimento; poi c’è Law che passa un lungo istante a chiedersi come riacchiapparlo, come impedire che la sua esitazione tramuti tutto in disastro, e finalmente si decide. Piano, molto piano, l’opposizione viso contro viso si tramuta in uno, due, tre baci piccoli, di quelli asciutti e con lo schiocco, seminati sulla pelle morbida e rosea delle labbra senza fretta, come a sondare l’umore dell’altro e dargli il tempo di staccarsi, nel dubbio.

Rufy in realtà non ha alcuna intenzione di fermarsi, adesso che quella faccenda comincia a diventargli meno oscura, soprattutto quando comincia a replicare quei gesti, un po’ imitando quello che fa Law e un po’ andando a intuito, come fa sempre quando si lancia all’avventura. È nel mezzo di quelle mosse impacciate che le labbra si schiudono, per assecondare meglio i movimenti e il formicolio fremente che si espande sotto pelle. Law non si fa audace, resta sulla superficie della sua bocca e tutto ciò che azzarda è spostare una delle sue mani leggere e solleticanti sulla nuca dell’altro, inclinandogli appena la testa di lato per accomodarsi meglio in quel bacio strano. Rufy sa davvero di carne, è qualcosa di assurdo, perché gli fa venire l’acquolina e i brividi… oh, i brividi che gli dà doversi arrestare all’ingresso della sua bocca, col timore onnipresente di schifarlo, scocciarlo, allontanarlo da lui.

Si sente quasi sporco a scoprire di desiderare così tanto anche il contatto fisico con lui e sbaglia, credendo che l’altro Capitano sia completamente disinteressato a quell’attività. Rufy invece li sente, tutti, i famosi pterodattili, che non si limitano più a svolazzargli nello stomaco, ma ci fanno le zuffe, delle vere e proprie guerre e lo stanno mettendo in subbuglio… e fame. Perché poi c’è questo particolare, non tanto trascurabile, per cui Law sa di buono ma anche di qualcosa di indefinibile, che assomiglia ai limoni acerbi, e gli lascia uno strano pizzicore sulla lingua e la voglia di gustarselo più a fondo. È per questo che lo morde, nell’ispirazione del momento, ma non troppo forte.

Law sussulta e inspira rumorosamente a quel gesto, Rufy può persino vederlo arrossire – perché figurarsi se ha chiuso gli occhi, è così divertente vederlo perso nelle sue espressioni più imbarazzate – e poi _risponde_. Gli assesta un morso piccolo, sul labbro inferiore, ma poi quel gesto sembra piacergli e lo ripete e finiscono a inseguirsi a morsi e baci incompleti, che minacciano di trasformarsi in risate fragorose.

Poi Rufy fa quella cosa, deleteria, di puntellarsi su un ginocchio, perché sono seduti uno di fianco all’altro e lui sta scomodo, e si sporge su Law, aggrappandosi alle sue spalle e affondando le dita elastiche nelle pieghe della sua immensa felpa rossa. Quello è costretto a circondargli la vita con il braccio ancora libero ma, soprattutto, nello scossone che segue a quella risistemazione, si preme di più contro la sua bocca e inavvertitamente gli sfiora le labbra in punta di lingua.

«Asp…» mormora, senza fiato, staccandosi appena dal suo viso, ma Rufy è lesto, lo insegue, _è affamato_. È per fame che gli si riattacca alla bocca; è per fame che la sua lingua gli scivola fra le labbra, come a volerlo assaggiare meglio, avventurandosi nella sua bocca come se esplorasse un’isola misteriosa e c’è qualcosa di misterioso in quell’impulso insaziabile. Non è che voglia mangiarselo, mica è un cannibale, però è dannatamente curioso e impaziente e in quel marasma di sensazioni soffici e confusionarie, il suo cuore fa un balzo allegro quando l’altro comincia a ricambiarlo con più decisione.

Law non ce la fa più a trattenersi e il fatto che sia Rufy a invogliarlo, a buttarsi per primo, lo tranquillizza, anche se non c’è molta calma nei suoi gesti e nel suo petto. C’è ansia, nella mano lunga che scivola sulla guancia del ragazzo e lo accarezza, andandogli incontro; c’è ansia nel respiro che manca, mentre gli sfiora la punta della lingua quasi per caso; c’è ansia nel modo in cui il suo corpo freme e prega di riuscire a dominarsi, perché i suoi nervi stanno diventando un’unica massa di pura elettricità ed eccitazione.

Quando Rufy si stacca, lo fa più perché gli manca il fiato che perché ne abbia voglia. Di fronte a lui Trafalgar Law è rosso in faccia, sta rifiatando pesantemente e sembra sull’orlo di avere un infarto. Probabilmente lui stesso non deve avere un aspetto migliore ma si sente davvero bene. È la stessa sensazione di pace che lo prende dopo una bellissima dormita o dopo la più colossale delle mangiate ma ci aggiunge tutta l’adrenalina che gli resta in corpo dopo aver vinto una battaglia. Tutte le cose migliori della sua vita sono riunite in una sola sensazione ed è merito di Trafalgar Law se le sta provando con tanta intensità.

«Questo… uhm… questo è un bacio vero…» commenta alla fine Law in un filo di voce e si passa le dita lunghe sulle labbra ancora umide e arrossate, chiedendosi quanto a lungo possa rimanergli quella sensazione appiccicata addosso.

Spera tanto, perché si sente morire e resuscitare in una volta sola e, lo sapeva, adesso ci è caduto con tutti i vestiti e separarsi da Rufy sarà anche più doloroso di prima. Meglio quel dolore che vivere di rimorsi, si dice, mentre il suo sguardo ambrato cade sul ragazzo, che si sta passando l’avambraccio sul muso con fare soddisfatto.

«Bello! Questo sì che mi è piaciuto!» esclama ed è il ritratto della gioia più genuina. Law si sente quasi _malsano_ ad essersi permesso di provare desiderio per un essere tanto ingenuo.

«E poi avevo un sacco di pterodattili dentro!».

«I che…?» sbotta Law, sperando di aver sentito male. È il sintomo di qualche nuova malattia o Cappello di Paglia ne sta sparando un’altra delle sue?

«Gli pterodattili! Quelli che mi fanno sentire tutto lo stomaco sottosopra quando penso a te! Quando mi hai baciato, mi sembrava che stessero facendosi la guerra! Tu non li hai sentiti?» replica Rufy, tranquillissimo, dondolandosi oziosamente avanti e indietro sulle cosce. Law sbatte le palpebre ripetutamente, mentre assimila il senso di quelle parole. Lui non ha gli pterodattili nello stomaco… lui non ha nemmeno più uno stomaco! E se Monkey D. Rufy gli fa di quelle dichiarazioni, fra poco non avrà più neanche un cuore, perché gliel’avrà fatto esplodere, brutto bastardo troppo sorridente.

«Vogliamo dire che, piuttosto, è stato come se mi fosse esploso un Buster Call in pancia?» sbotta alla fine, buttandosi sul sarcasmo per nascondere il rossore, l’imbarazzo e il fatto che vorrebbe piuttosto impegnarsi in un altro bocca-a-bocca con quello sciocco. Rufy però lo prende in parola e sorride, sbattendo più volte le mani come una foca che reclama il pesce. Trafalgar Law non è sempre facile da leggere, bisogna tirargli fuori le parole con le pinze, ma è lieto che ricambi non solo la sua amicizia ma anche quel sentimento strano che è cresciuto dopo, sotto traccia, ed è esploso senza che neanche se ne rendessero conto.

«Cappellaio… ma tu sei sicuro che ti sta bene così?» la voce fonda e malinconica di Law si insinua nella sua allegria luminosa, come una nuvola che passa davanti al sole in una giornata tersa, mentre lui è già tre passi avanti e sta pensando a tutto quello che accadrà, dal momento in cui lasceranno l’isola e dovranno ricominciare a solcare i mari, con un obiettivo ben preciso in mente, di quelli che richiederanno tutte le loro energie e la loro dedizione.

«Sei sicuro di volere che le cose fra noi diventino così? Di poter sopportare la mancanza e l’idea che rischiamo la vita e… dobbiamo restare lontani anche per settimane?».

«Per me non cambia niente» esclama Rufy, facendo spallucce, e non ha neanche bisogno di riflettere su quella risposta, che lascia Law a dir poco interdetto. Prima che possa temere che ci sia troppa superficialità nelle sue parole, il Capitano fuga tutti i suoi dubbi, continuando con altrettanta tranquillità.

«Mi mancavi prima e mi mancherai molto anche adesso ma non è cambiato poi tanto. Io ti voglio sempre bene» esclama e Law si pente di aver posato il suo cappello sull’erba, perché avrebbe tutta la voglia di nascondercisi sotto, soprattutto se Rufy gli dice quelle parole guardandolo dritto in faccia, con un sorriso che non trema e non esita, esattamente come la sua voce mentre gli riversa, ancora una volta, addosso tutto ciò che prova per lui.

«Ora facciamo cose che gli amici normali non fanno. Siamo… uhm… sì, siamo amici speciali quindi il nostro legame sarà ancora più forte, non trovi?».

Di fronte allo sguardo interrogativo di Rufy, Law non sa cosa rispondere. Vorrebbe dirgli che lui la fa facile ma l’amore – o qualsiasi cosa sia il sentimento bizzarro che hanno finito per intrecciare nel corso delle caotiche avventure che stanno vivendo – è complicato, fa impazzire le persone, rende gelosi, è incostante e…

Forse no. Forse invece si sbaglia e Rufy ha ragione, lui _pensa troppo_. Cosa se ne fa del sentito dire, di quello che raccontano gli altri a proposito di qualcosa che lui non ha mai provato compiutamente? Sa cosa significa amare qualcuno di un affetto profondo, però, e per quanto terrore gli faccia abbandonarsi di nuovo a quel modo di sentire, così acuto e così doloroso, più guarda Rufy e più sente di potersi fidare di lui.

Sì, per usare le sue parole sono “amici speciali” e gli è grato che abbia usato quei termini, senza impegnare entrambi con paroloni difficili e promesse complicate. C’è un’unica promessa che si sono fatti, d’altronde, e quella sente di volerla mantenere a tutti i costi.

«Hai ragione» conviene alla fine e si produce in un mezzo sorrisetto smangiucchiato fra i denti, per non lasciar trapelare troppo in superficie.

Neanche l’altro gli avesse letto nel pensiero, Law si ritrova due pollici che gli si conficcano negli angoli della bocca e li tirano verso l’alto.

«Ha… he… hahhio… honhini…?!» bofonchia in una lingua incomprensibile, ficcando in faccia a Rufy uno sguardo omicida.

«Traffino, fatti una bella risata, che ti fa bene!» lo rimprovera il ragazzo e poi si mette a ridere, lui, perché la smorfia incazzata che il Capitano dei Pirati Heart gli sta rivolgendo è comica a dir poco.

«Ah! Traffino, mi hai morso!» sbotta, quando Law riesce ad acchiappargli un dito gommoso fra i molari, e visto che quello ghigna, sì, ma contento di avergli reso la pariglia, gli infila le mani sotto le braccia e comincia a fargli…

«Il solletico, no! Lo odio!» protesta Law e la sua voce sobbalza e trema, mentre si contorce nelle posizioni più assurde per cercare di allontanare quelle dita troppo elastiche dal suo corpo ma, figurarsi, schiodarsi Monkey D. Rufy dal collo quando ha deciso di tartassarti è un’impresa titanica.

«Ridi!» insiste Rufy e lo fa cadere sul prato, arrampicandoglisi addosso come la più agile delle scimmiette dispettose.

«Riderò quando avrò voglia!».

Law è testardo quasi quanto il Capitano dal Cappello di Paglia e, per quanto sia difficile resistere all’impulso di lasciarsi andare a più di una risata compiaciuta, finalmente riesce ad acchiappargli i polsi e mettere fine a quella tortura, almeno temporaneamente, mentre ancora ha le sue gambe attorcigliate attorno ai fianchi.

Si ritrovano così a riprendere fiato nella più sconclusionata e compromettente delle posizioni ma poi Rufy ride, tutto contento, e prima che Law abbia il tempo di andare in tilt, si lascia cadere contro il suo petto e approfitta dell’attimo di incredulità per districarsi dalla sua presa e abbracciarlo. Le braccia di Law ci mettono qualche secondo meno del solito per reagire e ricambiare il suo gesto, e Rufy rabbrividisce come un gatto che fa le fusa, quando sente le sue mani grandi e leggere percorrergli la spina dorsale in punta di polpastrelli.

«Visto che abbiamo ancora un po’ di tempo, prendiamocela comoda» concede alla fine Law e si arrende a quell’abbraccio, all’idea che forse sono più che amici, che si sta impelagando in un casino grosso come la Red Line e che probabilmente si ritroverà anche in due o tre situazioni imbarazzanti, per colpa dei suoi atteggiamenti spensierati.

Rufy non lo può vedere in faccia, in quel momento, ma sente il suo viso premuto contro una guancia ed è soddisfatto: finalmente sta sorridendo anche quello sciocco testardo.

~

«Toh, eccoli!».

Robin solleva un braccio e indica a Bepo due macchie rosse nella folla che si muovono nella loro direzione, facendosi largo un po’ fendendola e un po’ spintonando, perché nonostante il sole stia calando, l’afflusso di visitatori non accenna a diminuire.

«Ehi, Robin!» saluta Rufy, alzando le braccia al cielo, e apparentemente lui e Law sembrano essere nei medesimi termini di quando si sono incontrati, alcune ore prima. Uno saltella allegro e l’altro se ne sta sulle sue, cappello mezzo calato sulla fronte e camminata da eremita disgustato dall’umanità intera.

È solo quando si ritrovano a pochi passi da loro che l’archeologa se ne accorge: la pelle di gomma di Rufy non conserva memoria alcuna di pressioni e sollecitazioni ma sulle labbra scure del Capitano dei Pirati Heart spiccano, mal dissimulate, le impronte rosa di piccoli morsi che accennano appena a sbiadire.

«Capitano! Passato un bel pomeriggio?» domanda Bepo, del tutto ingenuamente, senza nemmeno far caso a quei piccoli particolari fuori posto.

«Oh, già, vi abbiamo persi di vista nella folla ma… ci siamo… uhm… lasciati trascinare dalla discussione dei nostri piani…» commenta Law con voce bassissima, mentre si palleggia la Kikoku da una spalla all’altra nel tentativo di sciogliere via la punta di nervosismo che rende le sue scuse un po’ artificiose, almeno all’orecchio di chi vuole farci caso.

Rufy, al suo fianco, se la ride ma non parla, con la faccia di uno che è sull’orlo di vomitar fuori un segreto troppo grande per essere tenuto stretto. Ma il suo Traffino gli ha detto che è consigliabile tenersi i particolari delle “amicizie speciali” per loro, così almeno ci proverà, a non spifferare tutto seduta stante.

«Devono essere state delle discussioni molto accalorate, sei ancora tutto rosso» commenta Robin, pacatissima e sorridente come una sfinge, e si picchietta l’angolo del labbro con l’indice, quando pronuncia l’ultima parola, lanciando uno sguardo indagatore in direzione di Law.

Quello coglie immediatamente il gesto e si copre la bocca con una mano. Dannazione a quella donna, osserva troppo e lo fa con decisamente troppa classe per riuscire a volerle male. La ciurma dei Pirati di Cappello di Paglia ha un effetto deleterio sui suoi nervi, in fondo è una fortuna che siano costretti a restare separati per buona parte della loro alleanza.

«Io mi sono addormentato sulle montagne russe!» esulta all’improvviso Rufy, perché qualcosa deve pur dirla, e Law gli lancia un’occhiata a dir poco allarmata ma quello pare accontentarsi di quell’estemporaneo intervento e torna a tacere.

«Io ho mangiato un gelato buonissimo, la signorina Robin mi ha portato in un posto gigantesco e coloratissimo!» interviene Bepo, unendosi alla gioia genuina di Rufy, e sembrano due bambinoni troppo cresciuti, mentre si scambiano racconti meravigliati su quell’isola che sembra fatta apposta per loro. Law invece lancia un’occhiata sospettosa in direzione di Robin.

«Vedo che ti sei adoperata per prenderti speciale cura del mio Secondo, Antiquaria» ghigna alla fine, sarcastico, e c’è qualcosa di famelico nella sua voce che nasconde la sua stizza di fronte a quella che si presenta sempre più come una trappola ben congegnata per lasciarlo solo in compagnia di Cappello di Paglia. Il sorrisetto di Robin in risposta alle sue insinuazioni non ci prova neanche per un istante a mascherare la verità delle sue intenzioni, tuttavia.

«Immaginavo che tu e Rufy voleste discutere dei vostri… piani per il futuro senza terzi incomodi, Capitan Tenebroso».

Che dannato demonio, avrebbe trovato un modo per fargliela pagare!

«Che gentilezza! Resterei qui ancora delle ore a scambiarmi carinerie con te, Antiquaria, ma adesso dobbiamo proprio andare, non è così, Bepo?» si limita ad esclamare alla fine, perché non le concederà il privilegio di vederlo in imbarazzo davanti alle sue insinuazioni. Il grande orso bianco annuisce prontamente al suo richiamo e fa per salutare l’archeologa con un timido abbraccio, che quella ricambia affettuosamente.

«Ci rivediamo al largo domani mattina, Cappellaio, per l’ultimo saluto prima di separarci. Conosci le coordinate» fa, decidendosi a voltarsi e guardare finalmente Rufy in faccia, davanti a tutte quelle persone. Riesce persino a mantenersi calmo e concentrato, mentre quello gli sorride e fa un cenno col capo. Va tutto bene, forse possono tenere la cosa per loro senza essere scoperti così facilmente come pensava.

Non ha neanche finito di formulare quel pensiero, tuttavia, che Rufy, inaspettato come sempre, si allunga letteralmente sulle gambe e gli rifila un bacio brevissimo e schioccante sulle labbra, proprio lì, davanti a due membri delle loro rispettive ciurme.

«Cos…».

«A domani!» esclama allegro e c’è forse una punta di divertimento di troppo, nel sorrisone che gli rivolge.

«Oh, cielo cielo!» sbotta Bepo, coprendosi troppo tardi gli occhi con le zampone pelose e arrossendo esageratamente.

Robin si limita a ridacchiare, una mano che le copre elegantemente la bocca, e rifila a Law uno sguardo che pressappoco significa «Buona fortuna, te ne servirà tanta con lui».

«Io non… Andiamo!» mugugna Law e per poco non sfonda il cappello, tanto se lo calca sulla fronte, mentre afferra l’orso per un braccio e se lo trascina via.

«E tu non dire a _nessuno_ quello che hai visto!» sibila all’indirizzo di un’ancora confusissimo Bepo, che si affretta a scuotere il capo. Allora la signorina Robin aveva ragione, il suo Capitano e Cappello di Paglia stavano davvero insieme! Che peccato non poterlo subito dire ai suoi compagni di ciurma, però…

Alle loro spalle le mani di Rufy e quelle di Robin sventolano nella loro direzione ed è davvero una fortuna che Law non si volti a osservarle neanche per un istante, si sentirebbe ancora più preso in giro, probabilmente.

«Oh, Robin, ho un mucchio di cose da raccontarti!» esclama Rufy contento, quando finalmente si avviano verso la Sunny.

«Non vedo l’ora!» annuisce l’archeologa e già si prepara a una lunga serata di bizzarre osservazioni su pterodattili e altri simpatici dinosauri.

**#11: Ghost track – Don’t worry ‘bout a thing**

_Them bright big lights are shining on us  
That beat so tight it makes you wanna  
get up get down like there’s no tomorrow  
**(Mad Con feat. Ray Dalton | Don’t Worry)**_

La mattina è fresca e la brezza intrisa di salsedine scuote debolmente le vele ancora ammainate della Sunny, mentre un giallo sottomarino se ne sta affiancato alla nave, con tutta la ciurma dei Pirati Heart schierata al completo sul ponte.

L’alba rende molto più sonnacchioso quell’ultimo incontro prima della partenza e le raccomandazioni di Law suonano sempre un po’ troppo noiose alle orecchie di Rufy, tanto che è più la sua navigatrice a dargli ascolto e meno male, o tutti i piani tirati su fino a quel momento andrebbero a farsi benedire.

«Ci rivedremo fra due settimane, Cappellaio!» esclama alla fine Trafalgar Law, richiamando finalmente l’attenzione dell’altro Capitano. Quello se ne resta appeso al parapetto della Sunny, le braccia ciondoloni e l’espressione mogia di un bambino che non vuole essere portato via da una festa di compleanno, anche se ormai sono le undici di sera e i padroni di casa sono stanchi morti.

«E vedi di non combinare troppi guai!» aggiunge, cercando di farla passare per un’assicurazione come un’altra. “Vedi di non morire” sarebbe suonato un tantino troppo… melenso? Tanto Rufy sembra aver capito l’antifona, visto che sorride e si puntella con le mani sul parapetto, esclamando tutto allegro: «Anche tu, Traffy!».

La ciurma dei Pirati Heart si sbraccia contenta; qualcuno dei suoi compagni si commuove, perché le separazioni sono sempre un po’ antipatiche, e Law lascia che lo faccia anche per lui e per la sua cronica incapacità di mostrare le sue emozioni. Eppure un pensiero sinistro si agita nel fondo della sua mente: la ciurma di Cappello di Paglia, la cosa più rumorosa che mai abbia solcato il Nuovo Mondo, è lì che saluta con discrezione quasi eccessiva per i suoi standard, tanto che si chiede se non ci sia qualcosa sotto.

«Bene, Bepo, credo che sia il caso di cominciare le manovre di inabissamento» esordisce, provando a scrollarsi di dosso quella sinistra sensazione, e fa un ultimo, malinconico cenno in direzione di Rufy, staccando le due dita unite dalla tesa del cappello.

È a quel punto che, con sua immensa sorpresa e poi con orrore, Law osserva la ciurma di Cappello di Paglia mettersi letteralmente in posa alle spalle del suo Capitano. La consapevolezza dell’urlo che gli hanno appena rivolto, invece, lo raggiunge con qualche secondo di ritardo, una finestra di tempo nella quale il caos si diffonde nella sua ciurma.

«Ciao, fidanzato del Capitano!».

Bastardi.

Se non li ammazza tutti è solo perché sono al largo e ci sono soltanto loro ad assistere a quell…

«Capitano! Ma perché non ci hai detto niente?!».

Ci sono soltanto loro e la sua ciurma, maledizione!

«Io non ho parlato, Capitano!» squittisce Bepo al suo fianco e Law non sa da dove cominciare a smontare e fare a pezzi.

Da Monkey D. Rufy, magari, brutto chiacchierone infingardo che sorride e si fa dare pacche sulle spalle dai suoi. Chissà che cosa ha raccontato, nel giro di una notte. Altro che “amico speciale” ma come gli è saltato in mente anche solo per un istante di credere che il pirata che si vantava in giro che lui fosse un suo “compagno”, quando ancora avrebbero dovuto essere null’altro che alleati, potesse essere discreto?

«Sorridi, Traffino, non è bello partire col muso!» gli ordina Rufy e Law è costretto a dargli merito del fatto che, grazie alle sue sparate, perlomeno quella partenza sembra molto meno penosa di qualche istante prima.

Anzi, non vede l’ora di andarsene e sparire fra i flutti, seduta stante.

«Ci inabissiamo, subito! No, non è il momento di parlare della mia vita privata, faremo i conti più tardi!» sbotta, voltandosi e facendo cessare immediatamente qualsiasi brusio attorno a sé; sebbene la sua ciurma gli sia affezionata e sappia che l’affetto è ricambiato, sa anche che non è il caso di far arrabbiare il suo Capitano, almeno se vogliono restare tutti d’un pezzo, per questo eseguono prontamente l’ordine.

Monkey D. Rufy è un cretino e gli fa perdere la testa, perché riesce a fargli venire da ridere persino adesso che dovrebbe essere arrabbiato con lui e la sua bocca larga. Quell’avventura promette di rivelarsi molto più imprevedibile e pericolosa che abbattere tutti e quattro gli Imperatori e andare alla conquista dello One Piece ma non ha voglia di tirarsi indietro.

Trafalgar Law invece è un dispettoso provocatore, Rufy ne è sicuro, perché fa sempre in modo di sorridere quando lui non può vederlo. Gli insegnerà a farlo guardandolo in faccia. Nel frattempo si accontenta di pensare che lui gli mancherà, sì, ma finché ha i suoi amici sempre accanto, anche due settimane passeranno in fretta.

E dopo avrà un mucchio di cose in più da raccontare al più speciale dei suoi amici.


End file.
